


INDECENT SEDUCTION

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: When Liz and Tom Keen face desperate straits after the loss of all they own, they meet a stranger (Raymond Reddington), who approaches them with an unusual proposition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cress26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/gifts).



> First of all, this is NOT a K2 story ~ It is absolutely Lizzington through and through ~ You'll see why from the very beginning ~~ This story is similar to the plot (very loosely based) on the movie "Indecent Proposal" ~~ with a Lizzington twist!
> 
> I do not own The Blacklist or any of its characters.
> 
> My deep thanks to Cress26 for this concept ~ This story is for her.

The black Mercedes sedan pulled up in front of the Reddington Hotel in Atlantic City.

The tall, handsome black man rose from behind the wheel, then opened the rear door for the sole figure in the back seat.

Wearing a three-piece suit that cost more than most luxury cars, billionaire hotel and casino owner Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington stepped from the car, and together, he and his bodyguard, Dembe Zuma, made their way toward the front door of the exquisite hotel/casino that bore his name. 

Donning his amber sunglasses, Reddington was instantly met by his head manager and trusted assistant, Donald Ressler.

“Good trip, Mr. Reddington?”

Raymond nodded, smiled and returned Ressler’s sturdy handshake. “Very lucrative, Donald. Let’s have a drink and you’ll tell me what’s been going on while I’ve been gone, shall we?”

Following Reddington and greeting Zuma, the three very formidable gentlemen made their way to Reddington’s private office, one that housed not only state of the art cameras showing every inch of the casino, it also included a marble topped bar that rivaled most restaurants anywhere in the world.

Throwing off his outer jacket and sunglasses, Reddington settled behind his antique mahogany desk, while Dembe prepared martinis for all three men.

Moments later, with his bodyguard Zuma, who Raymond regarded as a brother and beloved friend, in addition to Ressler, also seen as a trusted confidante, they toasted a new acquisition that Reddington has just completed in Paris: a new hotel on the Champs-Elysees.

“Well, gentlemen, here’s to us and to Reddington/Paris.” He lifted his glass and smiled at his friends. 

The three men talked business, specifically money, and how much Reddington speculated the amount of income the casino and hotel would generate this coming Fourth of July holiday weekend, and the casino was teeming with gamblers. 

Raymond Reddington was a financial genius, as well as a phenomenal businessman, because, as he always pointed out to Ressler and others in his employ, he did his homework.

When he walked into any of his hotels, within moments he knew who the high rollers were, who was losing big, if any of his patrons were celebrities or super rich businessmen. He also made a point of knowing the names of all his casino workers. From who just had a baby, to who was divorcing; from struggling dealers to hard workers who deserved a promotion or a raise, Reddington didn’t miss a beat. He possessed an incredible eidetic memory which he depended on to help make his business life a success.

He’d been fortunate enough to learn from his father and grandfather how to earn a buck, to save and work hard. But it was the summer when he was just a teen when he went to work for Mr. Codogolian, that he earned forty dollars for enduring the heat for eight weeks that taught him the value of money. His father guided him with the words that Red would learn to live by: “value loyalty above all else.” It served him through the years, and now, at the age of fifty-eight, he was financially secure to retire if need be. 

Someday, but not yet.

For the most part, he enjoyed his wealth. Gave millions to charity, was on the board of directors to a dozen philanthropic ventures, owned cars, mansions and yachts, a helicopter and a Gulf Stream.

Yes, life was good, but for one thing: No one with which to share his wealth.

He’d never had time for a wife: his lifelong quest for success had always come first. He’d been engaged just twice; once when he was twenty-six, another when he was forty-two… both relationships failed and Red blamed himself.

An hour later, the meeting with Ressler done for the day, issues brought up to speed with the goings on of the hotel, Reddington and Dembe made their way through the casino, greeting patrons and diners on the way to the private elevator that led to his penthouse suite.

Joined by his other right-hand man, known only as Baz, the two bodyguards flanked Red as his gaze slid to the young couple playing slots in his line of sight.

With just a cursory glance, Red could tell the man was losing just by observing his body language. Approximately thirty-three, maybe a little older, perched uncomfortably on his chair, frustrated and on edge.

But it was the woman sitting beside him that caught Red’s attention.

In profile, she was magnificent. He wondered what she looked like up close and, very personal.

Mid-thirties, thick dark hair framed what he deducted was a lovely face, draped in casual waves over her lovely shoulders. Red could tell just by her profile that she possessed a natural beauty he’d not witnessed in some time.

Something in his chest stirred, and Red was taken aback at the effect this stranger had on his body.

At that moment, as if she’d felt his gaze upon her, she turned, and their eyes met. Wearing a burgundy silk blouse, black dress slacks, and stylish black heels, she crossed her legs as Red tilted his head toward her in a very subtle greeting. Her tentative smile and tiny nod caused a tremor in his chest he was unable to explain.

“Red?”

He reluctantly pulled himself from her gaze and faced Dembe. “The couple at slot number 60? I want their names and personal information within the hour, please.” At Dembe’s nod, Red added, “Thank you.”

The three men entered the private elevator and entered Red’s private penthouse seconds later.

Five phone calls, an additional hour of paper work, and two video conference calls later, he was still unable to erase the vision of that enchanting woman.

Red was used to getting what he wanted.

And what he wanted, was her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom continues to gamble and lose money, while Liz worries that her marriage is in serious trouble.

Liz Keen watched as her husband Tom dug into the bucket of chips she held on her lap. Tom grabbed a handful then inserted them one by one, again and again, inside the slot machine and pressed the button.

No luck.

“Tom, we’ve lost a lot of money; come on, let’s take a break; or maybe change machines?”

Adjusting his horn-rimmed glasses, he glared at her, unsmiling and visibly frustrated. “No – let’s not. Just fifteen minutes more, then we’ll go to the free buffet at the restaurant. Keep the chips coming, Babe. I’m just warming up.”

When would he learn? Liz thought to herself, as the contents of the bucket diminished to a precious few chips.

Instead of looking for a job, Tom was acting erratically, thinking of effortless ways to make fast money. All he did lately was blame her for everything that was wrong in his life.

She begged him to let her apply for employment with an accounting firm. She’d always been good with numbers and figures. She was a junior accountant after college for several years before meeting Tom and marrying him.

She'd been so in love with Tom when they were married. He was different then: attentive, loving, affectionate and thoughtful. He told her he loved her, every day. They planned to become pregnant right before things started going south, and Tom lost his job. Things between them hadn’t been the same since then. 

Her heart shattered with each month that passed and she wasn’t pregnant. She was in her mid-thirties, and soon, time would be running out. It saddened her to think that she might never have a child, especially with their finances in such dire straits. 

When Tom had come up with the idea of coming here to Atlantic City to try his luck, Liz had initially thought he was joking. But now? She seriously thought that he was losing his mind. He was becoming increasingly erratic in the past few months and if things didn’t turn around soon, her marriage would be irreversibly damaged.

They were already a month behind on the mortgage and they’d barely been able to make a car payment.

As Tom grabbed the last ten chips in the bucket, Liz’s hopes fell. When was he going to realize that their luck, had indeed, run out?

Inserting and losing the last chip, Tom took a deep breath, then turned to Liz and managed a weak smile. “I’m hungry, Babe. Let’s go to the free buffet. There’s a game room on the 15th floor. Maybe a nice game of pool will relax me.” 

Placing his arms around Liz, he kissed her as an afterthought. “Let’s go to our room and dress for dinner. I want to show you off. Look, there are high rollers who sometimes play the game. Maybe I’ll find a sucker, hustle them, win a few thousand, then we’ll go home, I promise.”

Liz shook her head as they headed for the elevator. “Tom, I want to leave. Our money is nearly gone.” 

Stepping into the lift, they faced each other. “I had a little extra stashed away, Babe,” he winked. 

She had an idea where he’d found that cash. “Did you take the money that I needed to pay the bills, Tom? Did you?” She fought to keep her voice steady and calm. “I’ll come with you tonight. I’ll get dressed and we can play pool. But if you lose again, I’m done here and getting a job. Please don’t fight me on this, okay?”

Even with all the trouble and turmoil he was exposing her to, she still wanted their marriage to last. But at this rate, hope was fading fast.

“We’ll see.” He replied, his expression, impatient; his lips pursed.

An hour later, her hair pinned up into a casual knot, Liz slipped into a crimson creation: an off the shoulder red silk dress, matching red high heels and turquoise clutch. Moments later, the couple made their way to the restaurant. They enjoyed a sumptuous lobster and steak dinner, all comped by the hotel, of course.

Taking the elevator to the 15th floor, they were directed to the spacious area that housed several pool tables, they walked across the carpeted room, where Tom was already looking for someone to play against, and hopefully, recoup his losses.

Unhappy with her current situation, Liz stood on the sidelines while Tom found a pleasant looking man who was interested in a low stakes game. She hoped her husband won, then they could go home. 

Holding tight to her clutch bag, she felt uncomfortable just standing around, so she strolled to the bar and ordered a soft drink.

She’d never felt so hopeless. Her marriage was sinking like a rock, and she didn’t see any way out of their predicament.

She should have ordered something stronger.

****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned for a major Red/Liz encounter ~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red learns more about the Keens, especially Elizabeth, to whom he is incredibly attracted, so he devises a plan that includes more than just a pool game.  
> And he doesn't intend to lose: the game, or Elizabeth.

At the same time, back in his suite, Dembe presented Red with a thin black bound dossier. 

Nodding his thanks, Red settled himself on a nearby sofa, his favorite glass of scotch at his side, and opened the folder. It was all there, names, dates, pictures, place of residence, records of employment, finances… everything. Thank goodness for Aram and his expert team for getting this information to Red in such a brief time. 

He focused all his attention on the photos of the couple: Elizabeth and Thomas Keen.

Her name was Elizabeth.

It fit her, like royalty.

They were 35 years old, and Keen had recently been dismissed from a teaching job, siting the possibility of infidelity with other female teachers. He and Mrs. Keen had been married only a brief time and were remiss on most of their bills. She was a former junior accountant, with an acute mind for numbers; no hint of impropriety of any kind on her part. Red didn’t have to be told that she was an honest, good woman, who stood by her man, even now, when the fool was literally losing every penny they possessed.

This was a woman he wanted, no… desired… to know better.

Red had met and associated with many people in his life. Admired some; liked a few; called a chosen dozen his friends. But he loathed men – or women- who cheated, lied or deceived their spouses.

He read on, anger rising within him, knowing that this lovely woman tolerated her husband’s foolhardy quest to obtain cash.

They owned a townhouse and one car, had no children, and it appeared they were here in Atlantic City this holiday weekend to try their luck.

Red’s brow furrowed in confusion. His gaze fixed on their pictures and wondered, why on earth was she not employed now? Why didn’t he have a job? They were young, they were in good health. Elizabeth was raised by a foster father who apparently loved her, gave her a fine life and an excellent education. 

They had literally three hundred and fourteen dollars in their savings account, and a little less in checking.

“What the hell is wrong with this man?” Red addressed Dembe as the younger man took a seat across from him. “What do you make of this Tom Keen?”

“He played the slots until they had nothing left to play.” Dembe replied dolefully. “Mrs. Keen appears quite unhappy, and not at all in agreement with her husband. If he keeps playing this way, they will have nothing left by the end of the weekend.”

Red allowed his friend’s words to sink in, yet remained speechless for the moment, unable to fathom the fate of this young couple, while Dembe continued. “Raymond, this is not your problem. I saw how you looked at her. She is a lovely woman, but you cannot take on the sins of people unto yourself. You cannot save everyone.”

Red frowned and ignored his friends statement. “Where are they now?”

Dembe took a deep breath. “Baz tells me that they are in the game room; the husband is playing pool for money. Mrs. Keen is at the bar, drinking club soda and looking quite lonely.”

Without missing a beat, Red rose from the sofa, and dropped the folder to the pillow. “You know how I feel about that game. A waste of time if you ask me, but if pool is what piques Mr. Keen’s interest, who am I to object? And what kind of host would I be if I didn’t welcome both to my hotel? Make sure that they are being taken care of?”

Dembe couldn’t help but smile. He knew with certainty that Raymond would not let this situation rest until he saw for himself, first hand, what the Keens were up to. “I will return in several minutes. Then we can go.”

Red nodded, his mind racing like a runaway train. 

She was at the bar. Alone. Unhappy. They were nearly penniless. He needed to see for himself that Mrs. Keen was not being abused or treated unfairly. 

And then he’d make sure to rectify the situation, no matter what it took.

*******************************

Tom was in the process of losing his second game when three men entered the room. Liz was still at the bar, nursing her second club soda, playing with the straw, and feeling miserable.

Turning her head turned the door, she saw them. The same men she saw at the slots earlier in the evening.

The older man was flanked by two larger men who were obviously bodyguards. He was instantly approached by others who shook his hand and shared a moment of laughter. Who were they? She wondered. 

The handsome man was, indeed, a formidable presence, a presence to be reckoned with: everyone in the room turned as he entered. Liz noticed his perfectly fitted pearl grey suit, a pristine snow-white shirt, with a diamond watch and matching cuff links. Black leather imported shoes completed his sharp look, all which have cost more than her car. He had to be some rich businessman who was here to gamble, probably for high stakes.

He’s so handsome, she thought, as he continued to greet patrons, shake hands and even converse in French to a well-dressed couple. My goodness, his wife is one lucky woman, she fathomed, and continued to gaze at him. For some reason, he fascinated her. 

And then, as he did when she’d first seen him, he lifted his head and saw her watching him. With one raised brow, he smiled and nodded in her direction.

What on earth?

Liz blinked twice as the man broke their gaze, then approached Tom. They exchanged words, Tom smiled and gestured for Liz to join them.

Grabbing her clutch, Liz made her way to Tom’s side, where her husband slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

“This is my wife, Liz. Babe, this is Raymond Reddington. He owns this hotel.”

Liz once again, slid her gaze to Reddington, staring at his outstretched hand. When she presented her own, he captured her fingers in both his hands, with a light, but firm grip. He was warm, and his touch was strong and sure. Liz had a knack for reading people, and this man was smart, powerful and maybe, just a little dangerous. 

His voice, when he spoke, sounded like sandpaper over velvet, and sent a ribbon of electricity down her back. “Mrs. Keen, what a pleasure.”

His smile was wide and sincere. His blue/green eyes expressive and warm. He smelled like spice and soap, and he was still holding her hand.

“Very lovely to meet you, Mr. Redding – “

“Red. Call me Red.”

While still staring into her eyes, he spoke to Tom. “I’d like to borrow your wife.”

Tom blinked several times and leaned back in surprise. “Pardon me?”

Liz felt empty at the precise moment Red released her hand, and for some reason, missed his warmth. 

Red looked back at Tom, as if annoyed. “For luck. Do you mind?” He looked back at Liz.

“Now why would I do that? Bring you luck against my own husband, Mr. Reddington? I don’t think so.”

“Oh heavens, no.” Red’s laughter encompassed the room. “I’ll be playing against my good friend, Dembe here, and if you agree to bring me luck, Mrs. Keen, I’ll present you with my winnings as a reward for standing by me. Do we have a deal?”

“What if you lose, Mr. Reddington?”

Red leaned into her, his eyes drifting shut as he caught a subtle hint of Chanel, combined with a touch of a summer breeze. “Ah, Mrs. Keen… I never lose.”

She couldn’t help but return his stare and knew that he spoke the truth. This man was self-confident, highly intelligent, and a forbidden fruit for any woman who might become involved with him.

Red directly his gaze at Tom, who was nearly foaming at the mouth with excitement at the prospect of instant cash, and his dislike for this man grew intensely as the seconds ticked by.

Liz turned to Tom and whispered. “You don’t actually want me to do this, do you?”

Tom shrugged and frowned at his wife. “Just do it, Babe. Then I promise, when the guy wins, we’ll go home, forget all this. I promise to get it together and look for another job on Monday. Do it for us, Liz.”

Liz was caught between both men. She didn’t want to join Reddington for luck – worse yet – for money. However, it would make Tom happy, and if – no, when – Reddington won, which he would, they could forget they ever came here, and go home, pay their bills, and maybe, just maybe, repair their broken marriage.

She nodded at Tom, then turned to Reddington. “I’d be happy to bring you luck, Mr. Reddington.”

Red smiled. “Ah, music to my ears.”  
As if out of nowhere, three waiters appeared in snow white immaculate jackets, waiting for instructions. He doled out orders in a firm, but warm manner. “Have hors’douvres, canapes, caviar and champagne brought to my room. Mrs. Keen, what’s your pleasure?”

Liz shook her head. “Club soda.”

“Now we can’t have that.” He nodded to his team. “Please bring Aviation cocktails, along with anything Mrs. Keen desires….anything” He lowered his head to look deep in her eyes, blue as African sapphires. “I think you’ll enjoy the cocktail…taste like Spring.”

She followed Red to another table, where Dembe was waiting. Red removed his jacket and cuff links, rolled up his sleeves to expose strong forearms covered with a dusting of light hair. He possessed beautiful hands with perfectly manicured fingernails. Why did this man fascinate her so?

Tom couldn’t help thinking that his luck was finally turning around. How fortunate to be in the game room on the night that Raymond Reddington made an appearance! 

Reddington seemed to be attracted to Liz and that was okay with Tom. “Liz has always been my good luck charm, Mr. Reddington. I’m sure she’ll bring you all the luck you need.”

Keen was a bitter taste in Red’s mouth. So, he shifted his thoughts to the lovely Elizabeth. She was simply enchanting. That scarlet dress fit her like a second skin, outlined her sexy curves, and dipped low in front to show just a hint of creamy, full cleavage. Her slender shapely legs were long and accentuated by sinful spiky heels that were driving him crazy.

He ached to reach up and release her upswept hair into his hands, while he dug through the thick strands, allowing the waves to trail through his fingers.

He’d be willing to bet her deep blue eyes hid many untold secrets and held a treasure trove of forbidden desires. He’d noticed that she’d been affected by his touch when he held her hand, and needed to touch her, bring her to climax in his arms. Wanted to feel those long legs wrapped around him, pushing himself inside her.

It didn’t matter what he had to do to be with her. Her husband needed money to take care of his wife. Elizabeth deserved the money; Tom Keen did not deserve her.

And if there was one thing Red had plenty of – it was money. Telling himself that there was no limit to how much it would take to have her, he’d gladly pay.

As they surrounded the pool table, Red was handed his own personal pool cue. Dembe racked up the balls, then smiled at his friend. “I’m feeling lucky tonight, Raymond.”

“Maybe, but you don’t have a lucky charm.” He glanced at Liz and slightly tilted his head, then winked.

As the food was wheeled into the room on several silver serving tables, Red gave a cursory glance to make certain all was in order. He nodded his approval, and the waiters departed.

Leaving only Dembe, Red, Tom and Liz in the room. She’d hadn’t even noticed that everyone else had gone. They were alone, just the four of them. 

That was the power of Raymond Reddington.

As luck, again, would have it, Raymond won the toss, and leaned over the table for the break.

But before he positioned his cue ball, he turned to all and chuckled gleefully.

“This is gonna be a gas.”

His plan was in place.

 

*********************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly game of pool - followed a proposition that sets the Keen's on their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be short and hot - well maybe not so sweet - but RL intrudes again and I wanted to leave you all with the promise of much more lust to come <3

As a smiling Red aligned his stick to the white cue ball, Liz watched him, studied him.

Reddington’s friend, Dembe, was smiling as well. Both men were comfortable with each other, and for Liz, this game was more about fun than a bet – or money. It was about two friends enjoying each other’s company.

It was also about Reddington getting what he wanted: to win. 

This was not a game of competition – it was about one friend allowing the other to win, so that Reddington would give her the winnings. And just maybe, like any other man setting out to impress a woman, showing off a bit to impress her. She didn’t know how or why her thoughts drifted to his rhyme or reason.

Why her? Why them? She thought, as Reddington sunk his fifth straight shot into a side pocket. God, the man was such a hustler, this situation was almost hilarious.

Before studying to be an accountant, Liz had studied psychology. She could read people. She thought she knew her husband. She was sure they would grow old together. Now, looking at Reddington, she wasn’t so sure.

Raymond Reddington: billionaire, entrepreneur, brilliant and handsome, as well as seriously high-handed and very powerful. Self confidence oozed from his pore, and Liz, clearly distracted by him, appeared mesmerized. His unhurried, seemingly carefree actions obviously shrouded a predator beneath his smiling exterior. Complex and intense, Liz, in a few mere seconds, forgot her husband was standing beside her, and instead, grew fascinated by Raymond Reddington.

Yes, he was extremely handsome, rich and older. He had the world at his feet, more money than he would ever be able to spend in ten lifetimes, and probably sleeping with dozens of gorgeous women throughout the world.

He knew the names of every waiter who’d served them this night. He was gracious, and exceedingly charming with women, as well as men. Raymond Reddington was -- 

No. No. You cannot allow yourself to be attracted to this man, this stranger whose touch awakened something tiny within you, sparked something unexplainable the moment he winked at you, gazed at you as if he knew what you looked like naked. Instinct told her he was neither good nor evil.

Maybe a little bit of both. Was that a terrible thing?

Seemed he’d used his power and wealth to seduce Tom into an offer of money if Liz agreed to bring him luck.

Was that a sin? Was it vulgar? Obscene? No, it was wealth talking, and Reddington possessed it by the bucket full.

Liz shook her head as Reddington smiled at her once more, then sunk the last ball in the corner pocket. He’d won without breaking a sweat. His friend still held his own pool cue, not having a chance to play, which evidently, didn’t bother him in the least. 

No, Reddington wasn’t a bad guy…..on the contrary, he’d been nothing but a gentleman from the moment they’d met. But, he was a dangerous man, playing a dangerous game with people’s lives. This ends now, Liz thought, her hands trembling, heart pounding. She and Tom were leaving ...tonight.

Red handed Dembe his cue, then turned to the young couple, leaned his head to one side. There was that incredible smile again.

“I know a good luck charm when I see one, Mrs. Keen, and I thank you. I always keep my word, so I hope that you’ll allow me to present you with the winnings.”

“Thank you but we can’t –“ Liz was embarrassed talking about money, but Tom didn’t waste a moment. 

“Thank you so very much, Mr. Reddington. We’d like to accept your generous offer.”

“Good. Good.” Red replied. “I’ll have a check delivered to your room. Oh, and if you’re curious as to how much you’ve help me win,” he nodded at Dembe, then back at Liz. “Let’s say - twenty thousand?”

Watching Tom nearly drool at Reddington’s proclamation, Liz lifted her head and stared at the older man. “As thankful as we are, and as generous as you’ve been toward us, I’m afraid we cannot accept your money, Mr. Reddington.”

Red shrugged, shoved his hands in his pockets. “Of course, you can.”

Liz was confused, angry and frustrated, all at the same time. How dare he think he could just give away money to people he didn’t even know?

“Mrs. Keen? Elizabeth? May I call you Elizabeth?”

Liz stood silent. Tom placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. “Liz, Babe, we can’t insult the man, can we?”

She stepped out of her husband’s embrace and stepped closer to Red, lifted her head to meet his gaze. “Mr. Reddington, contrary to my husband’s wishes, I’d like you to know that money can’t buy everything.”

Red let out a chuckle. “You’re right, Mrs. Keen. Not everything, but most things are possible when one is rich. I have cars and houses, boats and businesses, but there is one thing I am missing.” Again, he held that intense glare at Liz, unblinking - holding a hint of something deeper...darker. 

Liz swallowed hard, holding a death grip on her clutch, so that no one would see her shaking. A ribbon of something she was unable to explain trickled from her neck to her stomach. My God, what the hell was he implying here?

A clueless Tom shook his head in wonder. “And that is…?”

Red paused, his tongue slid across his inner lip, then tilted his head toward Tom. “Mr. Keen, what would you say – if I offered you, five million dollars -- 

“ -- for one weekend -- with your wife?”

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Tom have obvious and differing opinions regarding Red's outrageous proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another taste -- RL is intruding and I want to keep the story moving, if only to post short chapters.....hope you're enjoying this journey that has only just begun - between Elizabeth and Red ~~

As if suspended in slow motion, Liz turned at Reddington’s words.

No, no, she couldn’t have heard right. He wouldn’t dare.

Her mouth moved, but she was unable to utter a word.

Tom, however, had no problem. “Mr. Reddington, you can’t be serious.”

Liz stared at her husband. He may have spoken words of disbelief, but the twinkle in his eye told her that inwardly, Tom was foaming at the mouth at the possibility of a big pay day – no matter how it was attained.

She suddenly felt sick; not from Reddington’s outrageous proposal, but from her husband.

She found her words, finally. “Tom?” Then turned toward Reddington. “I’m not to be bought, Mr. Reddington, like a prostitute. It this is some game – “

Amazingly after reading Reddington’s body language, Liz could deduce that his behavior was far of that of a man interested in ‘buying’ a woman. Instead, he appeared contrite and regretting his words. That didn’t mean he had any intention of backing down.

“Mrs. Keen, please, please forgive me.” I meant no disrespect. On the contrary, I only wish to help.” His voice lowered, growing lower in tone and purpose. “But my offer stands.”

Liz shook her head, her emotions scattered in confusion. Of course, she would not accept this offer; it was absurd and – well, who goes around offering money to someone’s husband to have sex with his wife?

A man who has gone too far.

It was becoming clear to Liz that this Raymond Reddington had no boundaries. Nothing he did was ‘going too far’. He saw what he wanted, opened his check book, then obtained his chosen objective, no matter the price.

He saw an attractive woman, and boom – he wanted her. Her, Liz Keen, a stranger, a woman he’d known perhaps, an hour.

But what shocked her more, was the reaction of Tom. He appeared shocked, but he was faking. He wanted her to do it. Her husband, the man she’d married and promised to be faithful to, and he to her, was willing to pimp his wife out to a strange man – for money.

Nausea flooded her. She needed to run, before she became sick.

“Excuse me,” she barely voiced before heading for the exit.

As she made her way to the elevator, then down to her room, all manner of thoughts shrouded her in confusion, anger and sorrow.

How could Tom consider this? How could Reddington suggest this crazy idea? Of course she wasn’t going to accept his insane proposal.

And yet – and yet – as she approached her room and lifted the card key from her clutch, her hands shook, and she thought she’d pass out.

She entered the room, threw her bag on the bed, then threw off her heels, and fell upon the bed.

All the feelings swirling, circling in her head, toward Tom, toward – Reddington.

Five million dollars for two days with her? What would she have to do for five million dollars?

She cried out in torment as the thought even crossed her mind. What that money could do for her and Tom. They’d never again have to worry about money, education for their children, maybe investing in property…the possibilities were endless.

“NO!”

Stop thinking this way, she chided herself, tears threatening to fall. She loved Tom, vowed to love him until death. Nothing could sway her from that path now.

Reddington was mad. Playing a game. Wanting something he knew he’d never have. The man had to understand that this was not going to happen.

She’d convince Tom. Then, she’d go to Reddington, and explain it to him.

She would not have sex with a man for money.

But Reddington was not just any man. He was wealthy, handsome, refined, intelligent.

And he wanted her.

Why was she suddenly doubting her decision? She was a married woman. This is ridiculous, she shook her head. She would talk to Tom and all of this would be solved within seconds. She would –

Just then, Tom burst into the room. “Liz, Babe, what the hell happened back there? Why did you run?”

She rose from the bed and stood toe to toe with her husband. “Tom, are you saying I should do this? Are you crazy? This guy wants to have sex with your wife!”

And then, her husband turned on his signature charm. “Babe, babe.” He grabbed her arms and gazed into her eyes. “We’re not going to do anything unless you – you really wanted to do it. But imagine the possibilities of all that money – for us – for our future – for you and me.”

Liz shook her head, anger rising within her. “You want me to do it?”

“Do you want to do it?”

She broke his hold on her. “I can’t believe you’re asking me, your wife, that question!”

“It’s only for the weekend.” Tom pointed out. “Just two days. It’s up to you, Liz. Just – just think about it.”  


“Tom…..” And that’s when she knew, without a doubt, that no matter what happened in the next few days, hours, minutes, that her marriage would not survive - - whether she surrendered herself to Reddington or not.

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for my brainstorming partner, friend and brilliant story teller, Cress26 ~ this story is not possible without her input, patience and ideas. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz goes to Red to personally reject his offer; but is there something more to their meeting, than just words?

Raymond Reddington stared at dozens of video screens, all showing different angles of feeds into his casino. 

Hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks, he attempted to focus, but his concentration was off kilter. He stepped away from the feeds, lifted his crystal tumbler and swallowed the glass of scotch in one gulp, welcoming the burn.

All because of her.

It was supposed to be a game. Oh, his offer of money to be with her, was sincere, to be sure. To be honest with himself he didn’t expect the reaction he’d been given.

He’d insulted her, and for that, apologies were needed. Seems Elizabeth Keen was nothing like her husband. Red had seen many men like Keen, reading him correctly. Money made some men mad, some addictive and some, just plain foolish. Looked like Tom Keen was on his way to all three. Yet, Mrs. Keen, Elizabeth, had proven a welcome surprise, not at all impressed by his wealth, and he’d found that refreshing. His respect had grown for her since she hurried from the game room.

He didn’t even know the woman, he thought; or did he? Pouring himself another drink. He ambled to the window, then leaned against the molding, gazing into the moonlit night, while he sipped his scotch. 

What was it about her? Why did he offer five million to be with her? Was he out of his mind? Was he so jaded that he arrogantly thought she’d jump at the chance to be with him?

Yes, he’d paid for sex before. Meaningless encounters with exquisite, exotic, paid escorts that barely sated his sexual appetite. His life had been too busy in recent years to get married. He had no children or immediate relatives. Who would inherit his wealth and properties when he was gone?

And why did he find himself in such a morbid mood right now? 

He’d met a stunning, sexy young woman, caught in a monetary crisis and thought that a couple of nights in his arms would be worth the money. No harm, no foul. She’d go back to her young, albeit worthless husband, and he would go on with his life.

Things hadn’t gone the way he wished, and that, within itself, turned out to be a surprising turn of events. 

He should just forget all about the proposal. Dembe was on his way to deliver the check he’d won at pool delivered to Mrs. Keen, so that was that. He’d decided to leave tonight for an extended stay on his yacht that was harbored close by and spend the rest of the 4th of July holiday there. Maybe he’d invite some friends and enjoy the fireworks while he was far from land. 

Maybe it would take his mind, and his body, from the vision that was Elizabeth Keen.

Problem was, in the brief time he’d known her, she’d managed to imprint upon him, and for the life of him, even the liquor he’d consumed wasn’t sufficient enough to wipe her from his slightly inebriated brain. 

*************************************

Liz took a bottled water and stepped toward the window, looking out over the city lights of Atlantic City. The events of the last few hours wreaked havoc on her heart. Tom had hurt her, Reddington had insulted her, and now, all she wanted to do was throttle her husband, or slap Reddington. Maybe both.

Of course, she would do neither. She sipped the cool, refreshing liquid, and as it passed her throat, she stilled herself. Calm down, and think; she forced herself to obey her body’s demands. Think about what this is all about.

First, Tom had practically drooled over Reddington’s proposition. Did she really want to stay with a man like that? She’d worked hard to make their marriage work. The first couple of years with him were, indeed, heaven. How did she get so lucky to find a guy like Tom Keen? Liz was no fool: she was a woman in love, or as least she thought she was. 

Now, what?

How could she ever respect him after all that had transpired tonight? How could she ever love him knowing that he didn’t punch Reddington in the face after the man offered wealth to have sex with her?!

Maybe it was just the seduction of the money that caught Tom off guard? Maybe the prospect of never having to work or worry about money again pushed Tom to the reaction that he outwardly gave.

My God, what must Reddington think of them? Did he care? Did the man think that he could just present people with a wad of money and she’d go running to his bed? To perform sexual acts with him? A stranger? And then, what? He would go on his merry way, and she would return to a husband after committing willing adultery? After pimping for her husband for five million dollars?

Her face flushed as she thought of the implications of going to Reddington: He would watch her as she undressed for him; take off her bra and panties and allow him to see her naked. Would she be able to bear his touch? His mouth? Kisses? Would he whisper carnal thoughts in her ear as he spread her legs and buried inside deep inside her body? What if she responded to his touch? His lips? What if she…she…. 

Her heart beat just a little faster as intense pictures of her and Reddington, legs entwined in cool sheets, his strong arms cradling her, her body echoing his own actions, flashed before her in vivid images. 

She swallowed hard and shook her thoughts away. No! I must see Reddington in person and tell him what he could do with his goddamn money. She swallowed the rest of the water and flung the empty into the trash.

“This ends now!” She said aloud, then quickly changed her clothes, her hands shaking the entire time. Dressed in jeans and a black tee-shirt, she left the room, determined to find Reddington and bring an end to this debacle.

Then, she and Tom would return home and Liz would try to repair what was left of her marriage.

And the question remained: was there anything left to save?

********************************************

Red changed into his jeans and black tee shirt when a knock on his door both surprised and intrigued him.

It was probably Keen, thanking him for the small check Red had won at pool. No doubt the very transparent Tom Keen would gush and drool over the prospect of five million more reasons of gratitude.

“Yes, yes.” He flung open the door, not happy at the prospect of seeing the man again. The man who was married to that lovely young woman. He didn’t deserve her, of that much, Red was certain.

But it wasn’t Keen; not the one he’d expected, anyway.

There, standing before him, was nearly a mirror image of himself – well, in apparel anyway.

Her glorious wealth of dark hair fell in smooth waves over the shoulder of a black tee and jeans, same as what Red wore. But oh, she wore the hell out of that tight shirt and her hips and legs outlining those jeans? Red thought he’d surely died and gone straight to Heaven.

If she was exceedingly stunning in that red dress, she was extraordinarily gorgeous dressed in simple jeans and a tee.

“Mr. Reddington, may I come in?”

He lifted his head and lost his speech for a second. He swallowed, his tongue running a trail across his lips and his eyes opened wider, never blinking, lest she disappear while he remained standing there like a fool. He continued to stare, quite unabashedly, to take in every inch of her. His body responded to her alluring sensuality, as she tilted her head, waiting for an invitation to enter his room.

Finding his voice, finally, he opened the door wider to bid her entry. “Come in, please, Mrs. Keen.”

He closed the door behind her, wishing he could have locked the world away, just for one night with her. But judging by the look on that lovely, porcelain skin, he’d realized she wasn’t here to make friends.

“Mr. Redding –”

“Mrs. Keen, I –”

They spoke in unison, then Red waved a hand for her to continue.

“I’m here to thank you for your offer, and to apologize for running away like a scared rabbit before, but to be honest, I was quite insulted by your offer.”

She’s soft and at the same time, ferocious, he thought with delight. Seductive and down to earth; smart and speaks her mind. He liked her; he liked a lot.

He guided her to twin love seats, bidding her to sit, while he sat across from her. “May I offer you a glass of club soda, Mrs. Keen?”

He remembered, she thought. “No thank you. Just let me say what I came here to say, then Tom and I are leaving.”

No, you can’t, he thought. “Before you do, Mrs. Keen, please allow me to apologize for speaking out of turn before. I meant no disrespect, please believe me. I find you attractive, and my only intention was to spend some time with a lovely, interesting woman, and at the same time, assist in your financial dilemma.”

Liz watched as he sat back in the chair, his arms spread wide on the back of the seat, his legs crossed, completely, utterly comfortable with himself. Yet, there was a bit of the predator inside him, she saw the signs: his nostrils flared, his eyes were dilated, and if she didn’t know better, she’d think he was aroused.

I must get out of here, she thought, but not until he knows how he hurt me.

“Surely, you can have any woman you desired, Mr. Reddington. Why me?”

He suddenly sat forward, his strong, beautiful hands clasped lightly between his knees, his gaze focused solely on her. “Because I want you.”

Liz shook her head. “You don’t even know me.”

“I know enough. Did I shock you, Elizabeth?”

The sound of her name on his lips clearly affected her. Her cheeks grew warm and she blinked nervously. “I’m sorry, I cannot accept your offer. I came to tell you that.”

“Can I change your mind?” He frowned, as if he were truly hurt by her words.

And then, like a snap of a finger, Liz watched as his entire demeanor changed. 

His fingers clutched tighter together, his mouth turned downward, and his eyes – oh God his eyes. In them Liz saw something – something akin to emptiness; no, it was something else: loneliness.

No, that can’t be. This man has everything in the world he desired. Everything money can buy. Except her. Money couldn’t buy her.

She stood, a myriad of feelings rising and crashing like a violent tide. “I accept your apology Mr. Reddington, truly I do. I cannot accept the money you won at pool, though I appreciate the gesture.”

He rose as well, his powerful body language back in place. No hint of what she’d witnessed a moment ago. She’d probably imagined that look of sadness; that couldn’t be possible.

He stood before her, close enough for her to catch his scent of spice and soap. “I’m afraid Dembe is on his way to your room to deliver the check. Please accept it for appearing as my good luck charm.” He managed a smile, mixed with something else, something Liz was unable to fathom.

“I won’t take no for an answer. Please take it Elizabeth. Please.”

She nodded. It was done. “Yes, of course.”

She walked toward the door, with Red close behind. “Mrs. Keen?”

Liz turned. He was so close, she experienced his body heat. “Y-yes?”

“My five million dollar offer stands, however. I’m leaving tonight for my yacht for the weekend. I would very much like you to join me. You never know; you might enjoy it.”

Does this man ever give up?

“Don’t bet on it, Mr. Reddington.”

As she opened the door to leave, he reached inside his back pocket and pulled out a card. “I leave at midnight; if you change your mind, call me, please. I hope you will join me. I promise you will not regret it. Roll the dice, Elizabeth. What have you got to lose?”

His voice turned low and raspy, as tears filled her eyes. She shook her head. Staring down at the card, she crumbled it in her fist, rose her arm to toss it, but did not. Clutching the card, she turned and left him standing at the door.

She kept the card, he thought. She kept it. There was still hope.

**********************************

Dembe called Red after leaving the check with Tom Keen.

“Yes.” Red answered. “Dembe, did he accept it?”

“He did, Raymond, with relish. Asked me if he could exchange the check for chips. I told him yes. Mrs. Keen was not there.”

Red exhaled a heavy sigh. “She just left here. I gave her my card. I told her we leave at midnight.”

Dembe nodded. “I don’t think Mr. Keen will even notice her if she leaves.”

Red turned toward the video screens in the next room. “Maybe Mrs. Keen needs proof to come to the realization that her husband doesn’t truly deserve her.”

*********************************


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Tom have a major blow out over money, gambling, their marriage -- and Raymond Reddington.

Liz hurried back to her room, clutching Reddington’s card, trembling and unsure of herself. She wanted Tom; they needed to go home and forget all this foolishness.

She had hesitantly accepted Reddington’s money. When she told Tom that she’d rejected Reddington’s five-million-dollar offer, they would, at least, have the smaller amount to take home with them. The cash would tie them over until they got back on their feet.

With her plan firmly in place, she pushed open the door to the room, and called for Tom.

But Tom was nowhere to be found.

It didn’t take a fool to know where he’d gone. Obviously, he’d taken the check from Reddington, and left for the casino.

Choked with tears of anger, she rushed back out the door and stomped to the elevator. 

****************************

“Raymond, Tom Keen has arrived in the casino, and has begun to play in the South slots.” Dembe Zuma called to his associate and friend, who hurried into the room to find the younger man surveying the closed-circuit cameras.

“It didn’t take long for Keen to return to the scene of the crime, so to speak.” Red frowned, as a tiny twitch wrinkled his left eye, the only hint of his inner rage.

How long would it take Mrs. Keen to discover her husband’s absence?

As Red was envisioning ways in which to throttle Tom Keen and his erratic behavior, Elizabeth Keen approached her husband, and judging by her body language, she was clearly filled with fury. And the more Red surveyed the extremely unhappy Elizabeth Keen, the more his desire for her rose. He couldn’t force her to go with him, but for some reason, he hated seeing this lovely woman tolerate this conflict with a man who clearly did not deserve her.

With no audio available through the cameras, Red could only imagine what Mrs. Keen was enduring. An out of control husband, gambling away money that belonged to her. Red now blamed himself. Why did he involve this woman in his little game of seduction? Why hadn’t he just asked to have to drink with her and let her go home to her husband? Why hadn’t he minded his own business, gone to his yacht, and found temporary physical satisfaction with any of a dozen women who would have happily spent the weekend with him?

Because he wished to share some time with this woman, this Elizabeth Keen. No matter her words to him earlier, there was something in her eyes that told Red that something had sparked between them. 

He wasn’t ready to give up just yet.

All he wanted to do was to give her – and himself – a weekend neither of them would ever forget.

**********************

It didn’t take long for Liz to find Tom; she knew he enjoyed the slots and after several moments, she discovered him, a bucket of chips in his lap. Only this time, he was flirting, quite openly with a buxom waitress, who apparently, had been enchanted by Tom’s supposed charm.

Tom and the woman continued to carry on a giddy conversation, much to Liz’s chagrin. What the hell was wrong with him? How did both ever arrive at this place in their relationship? Would their love ever recover from this mess?

Liz’s head began to pound, and tears filled her eyes. She had to convince him to leave this place before more damage was done – before there was nothing left to repair.

She finally approached him; he saw her and at least possessed the wherewithal to appear contrite.

“Here’s my lovely bride.” He gushed to the young, scantily clad server, who scowled at Liz.

“Hey Babe,” he lifted his head to speak to his wife. “I’m up a hundred bucks already. I’m feeling lucky; I just know we’ll at least double the cash that Reddington gave us.”

Liz gave the female serve a look that pierced daggers, and taking the hint, the young server turned and scampered away.

Keeping her voice low, and urging her temper to calm, she growled at Tom. “You took that money from Mr. Reddington and didn’t bother to tell me? How could you? We need to talk. Now.”

For the first time that night, Tom’s charming smile fell. His eyes furrowed in confusion, he grabbed the bucket and followed Liz back to the elevator, then to their room.

Slamming the door shut, she faced her husband, chest heaving, head pounding so hard that nausea gripped her, yet she stood her ground.

“Well, it didn’t take long for you to change that check to chips did it? We came here to try and win a few hundred dollars and to have fun, be together. I thought we were in this together, Tom.” She shook her head and sniffed back the tears that choked her. Her voice became rough and raspy as she continued her tiny rampage against a man she’d vowed to love forever.

He stepped toward her, arms out, but Liz wasn’t falling for his phony façade. “Don’t touch me, not right now. I’m very angry with you. But I will tell you I went to see Mr. Reddington, to tell him I couldn’t accept the money that was already in your hands. But as far as the five million – “

“Did you take his offer, Babe? Tell me you did, because if you want to go with him, I’ll all for it. I support you.”

Liz swallowed a sob. “My God! It doesn’t bother you to give your wife to another man? At least have the decency to appear jealous!” She took a deep breath, attempting to keep the nausea at bay, while her head played a drum solo in her head. “Do you think of anyone but yourself? Can you tell me that it wont bother you to know your wife is with another man? Talk to me Tom, make me understand!”

Tom shook his head. “Look, Liz. All I’m saying is, its just a weekend. He’s not going to hurt you, I’m sure. This is all for us.” He emphasized the words, but Liz was not moved.

“I turned him down, Tom, okay? I thanked him for his offer, but it’s not going to happen. So, let’s go home and try to – I don’t know if I’m even willing to try to pretend that this marriage has any hope of surviving this mess.”

She held her breath, hoping beyond hope that her words would touch Tom’s heart, have him realize that he was wrong, that he loved her beyond everything, that on second thought, he didn’t want her with another man.

What he conveyed to her, shocked her beyond words, beyond emotion.

“You’ve disappointed me, Babe. The money would have made us rich, important. It would have put us in another class of people. We could have everything, had the world at our feet. But I guess you’re just not the type of person to take a chance and enjoy an adventure that would make our life more fulfilling.”

With those words, he turned and left her standing in the center of the room, feeling alone, bereft, and shocked beyond imagination.

She walked into the bathroom, as if on auto pilot, and emptied the contents of her stomach, while her headache continued to pummel her.

She proceeded to wash her face, brush her teeth, fix her hair, while repeating Tom’s words in her head.

She was a disappointment, predictable, undesirable; not willing to take chances. He didn’t seem to have a problem in sending her to another man.

Tom had changed, and not for the better. He’d had a taste of wealth and it had turned him into a stranger. 

Raymond Reddington was a stranger as well, but it seemed he and Tom were worlds apart in that regard.

Then, she remembered the card he’d given her; the card that was crumpled, yet still sitting in her back pocket. 

She pulled it out and stared at the black raised print with shaking hands, and rubbed a finger across the letters that spelled out his name.

Unlike Tom, however, this Reddington, this stranger that she’d know for mere moments, wanted her. Her.

He’d conveyed his desire for her: she was attractive, he found her interesting and wished only to spend some time with her. So much so, that he’d offered a great amount of money to make all that possible.

She’d seen something in his eyes: loneliness, couple with despair, but she also saw good too. And power, strength, and maybe a little danger. And no matter what his motivations, her instinct told her he was an honest man.

She didn’t need or want his money….she just wanted to feel….alive.

Even if only for two days.

************************************

Red re-watched the Keen’s encounter time and time again before Dembe informed him that it was time to go.

At least three times he picked up his cell to call her room but thought otherwise. He imagined they’d departed by now.

Red didn’t need to hear their voices to know that Elizabeth had been incensed, filled with anger to know that her husband took the money that Red had given her, and was already gambling with it. Her body language had said it all.

“Raymond, the helicopter is on the roof, waiting to take us to the boat.” Dembe told him.

Red nodded and grabbed a bag, while Dembe took the rest of the luggage.

He exhaled heavily, and both strode to the elevator.

And then, his cell buzzed.

The caller ID flashed, ‘Unknown’ causing Red to disconnect the call.

Again, it buzzed.

The elevator doors opened to the roof, where his private helicopter awaited, with his pilot, Edward, waiting for Red and Dembe to be on their way.

They were both helped into the air craft, when his phone buzzed again.

“What the hell?...”

His curiousity got the better of him when he connected, amidst the deafening noise of the copter blades whirring, so he shouted into the phone. “Reddington.”

“Mr. Reddington?”

It was her.

“Elizabeth?” He spoke, hope and concern warring with each other. “What’s wrong?”

Seconds ticked away as he heard nothing; then: “Is it too late to join you?”

Red exhaled a sigh of relief and joy. “Never too late, Elizabeth. I’m on the roof, on my helicopter. I’ll wait for you.”

Liz smiled for the first time that evening. His tone was tender and welcoming, filled with delight….maybe pleasure. 

“Hurry.” He chuckled. “I’m impatient to see you again.”

“I’m on my way.”

Within two minutes she appeared on the roof. Dembe moved to assist her as she ran to the copter, the velocity of the propelling blades whipped at her clothes and hair. Red had never witnessed such a beautiful scene in his life. She’d come to him, and he promised himself from this moment on, she would do nothing but smile, have fun, laugh and enjoy pleasure for every moment they spent together.

And then she saw him, his smile wide and warm and welcoming.

Red held out his hand and she took it. With a full, secure grip, he pulled her next to him, while Dembe took a seat beside the pilot.

He handed her a set of large headphones, then securely strapped her into her seat. 

Dembe directed Edward to take off, and as the helicopter rose from the surface of the roof, Red turned to Elizabeth. His smile warmed her and suddenly, her headache was gone. She even managed a tiny smile as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“I promise you won’t regret this.” He vowed, while she blushed from his touch.

Blood rushed through her veins as she met his gaze, and there it was again: something in his eyes that told her she could trust him.

She said nothing as he captured her small hand within his strong, warm embrace, and did not let go.

Silent as their eyes locked, eventually exhaustion took over and her eyes drifted closed. Red shed his jacket, bundled it up and put under her head for comfort, then just allowed himself to take in all of her. Dried tears stained her flushed cheeks as his dislike for Tom Keen escalated into something akin to deep loathing.

As she dozed, Red reached for her hand once more, relishing this small intimacy. He silently vowed to make this weekend memorable for her: anything she wanted, anything she needed, he’d provide for her.

His body stirred, filled with hope that she would come to him of her own volition, and not because of the money he’d offered for her company.

*************************

Tom Keen entered the roof, lifting his head as the helicopter carrying his wife, rose into the night sky. Smiling with satisfaction and filled with glee that Liz had come to her senses, he nodded and counted the hours until he would become a multi-millionaire.

“That’s it. Liz,” He spoke into the night sky. “Bring us that money.”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Liz has made a decision to join Reddington for the weekend, she wonders if she's made the right choice, or will this union with him prove to be the worst mistake of her life?

As they landed on Red’s palatial luxury yacht, he turned to a still slumbering Elizabeth.

He considered carrying her to one of his cabins and letting her rest, but he was selfish and wished to wake her, to share some valuable time with her before the day ended.

Their time together would be excruciatingly short, just through the weekend. It would end on the Fourth of July and then he’d let her go. Red had planned an evening of fireworks, just for the two of them. He wished only to amass each precious moment he could, with her.

Dembe stepped from the copter to gather the bags. “The cabins are all prepared, Raymond. I had the steward ready the largest state room for Mrs. Keen, the one connected to yours. Good night.”

Red nodded his approval. “Thank you, Dembe.” And with that, his trusted friend grabbed the luggage, then departed.

Red turned back to Elizabeth, loathe to wake her, so he spent several prized seconds gazing at her. 

Her dark long curved lashes created a tiny fan over her cheeks. Her lips were full and perfect for kissing and Red couldn’t wait to sample the secrets that mouth offered.

Soon. 

***************************

Elizabeth felt a warm caress and moaned. Opening her eyes, she saw him: Reddington. She didn’t dream away her awful fight with Tom. She’d left her husband for a few days to give her body to a stranger who paid for the privilege.

I must be crazy, she thought as his smile warmed her. What have I done? Is it too late to go home? Will he take me back to Tom? 

“Stop that, Elizabeth, please.”

She frowned and nearly turned away, although his presence was hard to ignore. “Stop what?”

“Thinking.”

“How can I not?”

His brow furrowed, and his smile fell. “You are certainly not a prisoner here, Elizabeth.” He pointed out, covering her hand with his own. “If you want to leave, just say the word and I’ll take you back to your – husband.”

He’d said the word, ‘husband’ with such disdain, Liz was nearly taken aback by his negative implication.

“You really would, wouldn’t you?”

“Indeed.” His tone was indisputable.

She looked at him, really looked. His eyes were filled with sincerity, she could tell.

“Who are you, Raymond Reddington?”

She noticed his relief at her question. How did he know that she wasn’t a quitter? That she’d never go back on her word?

He leaned in close enough for Liz to catch a hint of spice and male.

“I’ll be anything you want me to be.”

He meant it. He was charming and gorgeous and sexy; that much Liz could not deny. 

She looked around her; they were still sitting in the copter. “Are we going to sleep together tonight?” Her voice wavered as she met his intense gaze.

He brought her hand to his lips, and gently kissed her palm. “Let’s board the ship, maybe share a night cap, and discuss it further.”

She blinked twice. He wasn’t going to just undress her and have his way with her? He didn’t seem in a rush to bed her. This man surely was a mystery.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her onto his ocean home.

****************************

It was difficult not to notice the utter size of Red’s lavish yacht.

It was silver and shiny and contemporary, and oh, so palatial, like a floating castle.

“This place boggles the mind,” she uttered as they descended the marble stairs that led to one of the many main cabins. How many rooms were there on this gorgeous ship?

His warm chuckle drew a wide smile from her. “I’d be happy to give you the grand tour, but there’s much to see and I suspect you’re tired. Would tomorrow be alright?”

She nodded, thankful for his thoughtfulness. “Actually, I’d like that very much.”

“Good.”

Leading her to a marble encased bar with a view of the coastline that took her breath away, he helped her sit, then stepped behind the bar.

“What would you like to drink?” he asked, grabbing a bottle of scotch and a crystal glass for himself.

“I’ll have what you’re having.”

He puffed out a tiny laugh, then poured two fingers of single malt inside the tumbler, then slid the glass over to her.

She lifted the glass, and took a sip, scrunching her face as the strong liquor burned its way down her stomach.

Red watched her in awe, admiring her bravery in taking the drink. She lifted her head, then slid the glass back to him.

Their eyes met and held while he reached for the glass. Then, lowering his head, he turned the tumbler in his fingers until he found the exact place her mouth had touched. A hint of pink marked the spot where her lips had left the tiniest impression on the crystal.

He ran his tongue over the spot, tasting the perfume of her mouth, then closed his eyes, and swallowed the rest of the scotch, welcoming the burn.

He placed the empty glass on the counter, slid his hand over hers and caressed it lightly. “Elizabeth, I want you to know, right now, at this moment, that I would never hurt you, never make you uncomfortable. Make no mistake, I want you, deeply. But tonight, is all for you. Do you understand?”

“You mean – We’re not – Don’t you want --?”

“Oh, I want, more than you can imagine. But no, not tonight. I’m not a monster. You’re very tired, and I apologize for keeping you awake through this late hour.” His voice lowered to a husky whisper. “I want nothing more than to take you in my arms and make love to you all night. But you need time, and I need to practice patience.” He paused, then managed a smile. “All I want is to see you happy in the brief time we have together. So tomorrow, we’ll start with breakfast, and take it from there.”

Her lips quivered. He was giving her time to get used to him. He was thinking of her, only her. 

“But our arrangement, our deal was –”

He shrugged. “As a businessman, I can tell you, that deals were meant to be broken, and arrangements were meant to be prolonged, for a time, at least. Agreed?”

Her smile lit up his heart. “Agreed.”

Red tilted his head and ran his tongue over his top lip, an action she’d seen several times since they met. It was endearing, and exceedingly sensual.

They sat silent for a time, when Liz realized his hand still rested on hers, cupping her fingers. She didn’t move, secretly relishing his warmth, staring at the dusting of light hair, admiring his perfectly manicured square cut nails and masculine hands.

Hands strong enough to arouse and love a woman.

Red noticed her lids growing heavy. “Let’s call it a night, shall we?”

She nodded, her body exhausted from the days’ events. 

As he led her from the bar, his hand rested on her back. They finally reached the third level of the ship, down a long hall where he stopped before a closed door.

He opened the portal to a bedroom the size of a luxury hotel suite, only more opulent, if possible.

Chrome lamps, black marble and glass tables engulfed the room. In the center stood a high king-sized bed, covered with snow white cashmere blankets, topped off with half a dozen pearl gray pillows. Magnificent.

She stood at the entrance, not moving, just taking in the lavishness of this place. His place.

Then he turned her to face him, close, oh so close.

“This is your cabin.” He stated, his eyes wide and unblinking. “There are casual clothes, pajamas, jeans, shoes, sandals, everything you’ll need. You have your own bathroom right through there.” He turned his head to point out the facility.

He turned back to face her. My room connects yours. “If there is anything you need, and I mean, anything, just knock on that door, ok?”

Before she could answer, he spoke again. “I will not intrude on you tonight, unless you come to me first. Once you knock on that door, Elizabeth, prepare to be with me, in my bed, all of me, all night.”

He slid his large hands up and down her arms. “Until tomorrow. Goodnight.”

Then he dipped his head, finding her slightly parted lips, and slowly moved in to kiss her. She tasted the bite of scotch, and before she could respond or reject, he’d leaned away from her. 

“Goodnight, Red,” she whispered, lifting her eyes to meet his own. “And Red? Thank you.”

He kept his hold on her. “No, thank you.” 

Was he thanking her for allowing him to kiss her? Couldn’t be.

He released her but stopped before he turned to leave. “One more thing, Elizabeth.”

She said nothing, yet met his unblinking stare: intense, carnal, filled with desire.

“If you were mine, I wouldn’t share you with anyone.”

He took her hand in both of his and kissed her fingers. Then he was gone, leaving her mind in confusion, and her body, aching and empty.

 

*******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (once again) want to thank my super-beta Cress26, for brainstorming this chapter with me ~ Don't know what I'd do without her thoughts and fab ideas!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Red share breakfast together ~ Red hopes that the fireworks he has planned for later that night, will ignite something within her, as well.

Red entered his master cabin, taking deep breaths, while his body ached.

He entered his bathroom, turned on the icy water, then stripped quickly, leaving his clothes in a pile. He was on fire, burning for her.

Why hadn’t he taken advantage of the situation? Why was he acting so patient? Since when had he become a martyr?

Stepping beneath the icy sheets, he planted his palms against the tiles in a vain attempt to tamp his raging erection.

She was in the next room, not ten feet away, a stunning woman who stirred his body and complicated his mind in a thousand different directions.

The water flooded down on him, engulfing him in freezing spikes, making his teeth chatter. But his damn hard-on would not relent.

Tomorrow. One more day and she’d be his.

He could wait one more day, couldn’t he?

And then he thought of the way her husband had treated her.

He’d wait.

**************************

She woke up to the mouthwatering scents of bacon and coffee.

Her eyes barely open, Liz smiled. Her favorite food; she even adored and sometimes gorged on bacon encrusted donuts.

But Tom had never brought her donuts; he’d always insisted on making her pancakes: she hated pancakes.

Then she remembered where she was.

It hadn’t been a dream: she was with Reddington, on his yacht, until tomorrow.

She opened her eyes wide, sat up in the giant bed, with the heavenly soft mattress, and sighed.

She’d been basically bought and paid for and here she was, stuck on a floating hotel with a man she hardly knew.

A man who’d expected her to have sex with him before the weekend was done. Tomorrow, Fourth of July.

Then she’d go home and present her very ungrateful husband with a check for five million dollars.

So far however, Reddington had treated her with respect: kind and thoughtful. He hadn’t pushed her, and that was something, at least.

She didn’t want to like Raymond Reddington; after all, she was but a weekend fling; he paid for what he wanted, and he wanted her.

She shrugged. I can like him if I wish. Maybe it would make the rest of the weekend move more quickly.

By tomorrow night, she’d be home with tom, and with the money she’d garnered, they’d start a new life.

Why did the idea fail to thrill her? Why wasn’t she suddenly in a rush to return to him, her husband.

Why did just a tiny spark of anticipation graze her tummy with the prospect of spending the ensuring hours with Raymond Reddington?

Was it because of the money? Or was it something else?

*************************

He was attempting to concentrate on the latest stock trends, focused on his lap top, with no success.

He couldn’t seem to get her out of his mind. He’d tossed and turned all night, thinking of Elizabeth, hoping she’d join him in bed. But deep inside, he knew she wasn’t ready. And that was fine – for now.

He couldn’t recall the last time he’d ached for a woman they way he hungered for Elizabeth Keen. A naturally modest, yet stunningly beautiful creature, who hadn’t been after his money, well, at least, not the natural way.

She’d wanted to make her husband happy, no matter what a fool he was. Red detested the man in the few moments he’d known him.

Red had rejoiced in having Elizabeth spend this brief time with him. But he had plans for today that take up every minute having fun, and catering to her every whim.

Starting with breakfast.

He was sitting on the deck, a warm July breeze drifting in the air, waiting for her. He wouldn’t start without her.

She was, indeed, worth waiting for.

************************

After stepping from the shower, Liz took a deep breath, feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. No matter what the situation and where she was, there was no sense in wasting moments.

She opened the giant wall to wall walk in closet and gasped.

Inside, were dozens of items of apparel, from blouses to sandals to swim suits, all apparently for her use, hanging on padded hangers, placed on shelves. 

Peeking at the tags, every piece of apparel, her size, down to the flip flops.

How did he know all this information about her?

She’d remember to ask him, but she already had a clue how he’d known all about her life. Simple, he was wealthy, and could acquire anything about anyone.

She didn’t know whether to slap him, or admire him for being thorough. 

She would only be here for another day; she wouldn’t need all these clothes! 

“And all designer names!” She silently proclaimed. “Why would I think any differently?”

Slowly, she selected a pair of soft as silk capris, coupled with a sky blue tank top.

She also found an array of bras and panties, with colors ranging from eggshell white, to blush, from inky black to cobalt blue. All lace or silk, all her exact size.

“I guess money talks.” She shook her head and selected a robin’s egg blue, which, fit her perfectly. No surprise there.

She found then lifted the silver brush with baby soft bristles and swept her thick hair up into a high ponytail and decided to wear no makeup. A pair of white leather sandals with ankle straps completed her ensemble. She stood before the full-length mirror, and managed a tiny smile. The time for stalling was over. It was time to face Reddington, and whatever he had planned for her. For them.

“Well, let’s get this over with.” She took a deep breath, then left the cabin, in search of her host.

**********************

Not five minutes later, Liz was led to the upper deck by Dembe, Reddington’s associate.

It was a lovely, July day: a slight warm breeze pressed against her, while the summer sun kissed her cheeks. It seemed they had set sail during the night, so to speak and Liz loved the feel of the ocean bound ship as it pushed against the calm sea. Where were they bound for? Was he kidnapping her? Of course not. She was just a touch nervous, knowing what was to come for her. Stop acting silly, she thought. He’s been nothing but a gentleman to this point. He’d said he wouldn’t hurt her – and she believed him. She couldn’t explain why, she just did.

And there he was, rising from his chair when he saw her, a wide smile creasing his very handsome features. Dressed in khakis, a pristine white short sleeved button-down shirt and top siders, complete with amber tinted Aviators, he was, indeed, a striking, fit form of a man. And it was evident that he was happy to see her, causing to ease her mind, knowing that someone cared, at least a little.

“Good morning Elizabeth. How lovely you look.” He crooned, guiding her to a seat across from him, at a large round glass table that exhibited a myriad of breakfast treats.

“Did you sleep well? Was the room to your liking? Do you have everything you need?”

Liz stared at him. His sincerity touched her, deeply, in his concern for her welfare. “Yes, everything is lovely, thank you Mr. – Red.”

He nodded briefly, satisfied that she’d rested well. “Good.”

“I hope you’re as hungry as I am. I think you’ll find everything you could possibly imagine for your enjoyment. And if there is anything else you require, you only need to say the word and you shall have it.”

At that moment Liz looked up, met his gaze, and knew his words carried a double entendre.

She nodded and allowed him to seat her, his hand lingering on her shoulder in an endearing gesture. 

“Bacon.” She allowed a chuckle that sent his heart soaring as he took his seat. “My kingdom for bacon!”

They shared laughter at her silly request, and Red nodded, passing her a serving dish of nothing but bacon. Their fingers touched as she took the tray from him, and for a fleeting moment, their eyes met and locked as she nodded her head in thanks.

He served her coffee and juice, then eggs, toast and potatoes. He didn’t allow her to lift a finger. This was all for her, and he was delighted to make her feel special, because she was special.

“I was going to ask if you suffered from sea sickness,” he joked. “I can sense that you do not.”

She shook her head, not wanting to open her mouth to answer him while she devoured the smoky, crispy bacon.

Again, he puffed out a hearty chuckle, and helped himself to more eggs, leaving the bacon for her.

“I was thinking about a swim after breakfast, then maybe the jet skis later, hmm?”

She was shoveling in the food so fast, she merely nodded. What an enchanting creature, he thought. He wanted to give her everything while she was here with him.

And he had the power to do just that.

And he would.

He’d arranged an array of fireworks to be exhibited from the ship at dusk – all for her. And hopefully, she would allow herself to let go of her inhibitions and give herself to him. As he wanted with all his being, to give himself to her.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the Season 5 Finale, here is a short chapter ~ I promise to get more out to all of you ~ but RL is intruding on me in a most annoying way ~ Hang in there for Season 6, and more Lizzington fanfiction ~~ I love you all for reading ~ and thanks to my dear dear Cress26, because without her, none of this would be possible. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Red begin their adventure; but what will happen when their short time together ends?

Raymond Reddington was, by nature, a solitary man.

An only child to older parents, both teachers, he'd taken advantage of their intelligence and wise counsel, and by the time he was thirty, he’d become a millionaire. Fifteen years after that, he made his first billion. His brilliant mind, eidetic memory and a progeny in mathematics soon brought him to the conclusion that he’d turned genius when it came to money, and everything that came with it.

He’d joined the Navy for a brief stint, being awarded an honorable discharge, then returned to school and earned his doctorate in business.

Raymond Reddington had acquired wealth and status, all that accompanied his success without committing or participating in a single illegal act. And that was what made him most proud. He owed no one, obligated to no one but himself, his needs and wants.

He loved two things: the ocean and the vessels that sailed upon it, and money. Both afforded him the solitude he craved. With wealth came many advantages, one of which was the fact that he employeed top notch people, capable of operating his hotels without him, should he just want to sail away.

It gave him great satisfaction to be wealthy enough to enjoy those passions exceedingly well and with remarkable success.

He’d had several serious liaisons with lovely women over the years, and except for two, had never given any thought to being married. If he had a regret, it would be that there would be no children to carry on his legacy, to leave his wealth.

He was free as the proverbial bird, to come and go as he pleased.

Yet, here he was, on his favorite silver ship, with a woman that he’d lost sleep over the night before.

A virtually stranger; A woman who’d caught his attention, and who’d agreed to spend time with him – for money.

As he sat across from her, watching her, gazing at her stunning profile, eyes closed, her head tilted toward the July sun, his chest ached.

The bright rays of the sun brought out the dark auburn highlights in her hair, while her long dark pony tail showed off her long neck, causing him to swallow hard. He wondered how long he could contain his arousal for her.

And then she was staring back at him. And for a split second, time stopped; the breeze stilled. The gulls were silent. The ocean waves hushed.

“Red? Are you okay?”

And then he was back. His heart beat just a little faster at the sound of her voice. Her shy smile warmed him more than the summer sun. He wanted all of her; wanted to know her. Yes, he’d been given her dossier, but he needed to hear her voice as she shared her thoughts with him.

He’d never shared his thoughts with a woman, even the ones he came close to marrying. But he wanted to talk with this one.

Elizabeth.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” He replied, biting the inside of his cheek. “Are you ready for a swim? The pool is close by and it’s going to be a hell of a hot day, even here on the water. What do you say?”

She nodded agreeably. “I’d love a swim.” As she rose from the table, Red stood as well, and pulled her chair out. “I’ll meet you outside your cabin. Take your time. We have all day.”

And then he drew close to her, caressed her cheek, dipped his head and lightly kissed her. She tasted like spring, and sun, and secrets that he longed to discover. He couldn’t help it; her mouth was so inviting, he ached to sample her softness.

She didn’t pull away; instead, she grabbed the hand that rested on her face and squeezed it lightly. “I won’t be long.”

He could only nod at her departure.

And in those few shared moments with her, it was clear that Elizabeth Keen was going to be worth every second of agony he now endured in order to share a sole night with her.

***********************

Liz entered her cabin, her heart racing, her mind filled with a myriad of thoughts and visions. 

She placed a hand to her chest, feeling the thump beneath her fingers, with the knowledge that this man had caused this change in her body.  
She forced herself to take deep, cleansing breaths, while closing her eyes and settling on t he bed in order to relax.

“Don’t think, just go with it.” She whispered to no one but herself. “I don’t know why, but I trust him, this stranger, this man I know nothing about.”

She rose from t he bed, stepped to the full-length mirror framed in gold swirls and intricate designs, then stared at herself.

Placing her palm against her flushed skin, she moved closer to her reflection.

Her eyes were bright, filled with…..? Curiosity? Interest?

Arousal?

What on earth was happening to her?

She undressed quickly while still gazing at her reflection. Seeing her own naked body, she noticed that her nipples were erect, her breasts were a bit swollen, and a tiny bit of moistness gathered between her legs.

How could this be? He’d only touched her lightly, followed by his kiss.

A kiss that obviously had this effect on her warm flesh. 

“What’s happening to me?” She spoke into the mirror. “How could this be? I love Tom. He’s my husband.”  
But it was all so clear to her now. Yes, she was married to Tom. Yes, she loved him. Yes, she was doing all this for Tom.

But was she? Lifting her arm to pull the elastic from her hair, she shook out her thick dark strands, allowing them to frame her face and rest on her bare shoulders.

Why was it that this was the first time she gave a thought to her husband since appearing on deck to share breakfast with Reddington?

She ran a finger along her lower lip, the lip Red had just kissed. He’d been so gentle and almost tentative, but somewhere, deep inside herself, she knew, yes she knew, that he was holding back. That deep inside that alpha being, Raymond Reddington merely waited – for her to tell him, to show him, that she wanted him as much as he craved her.

And she imagined as well, though she couldn’t fathom why, that he’d prove a powerful lover, yet giving as well. 

If he’d wanted to throw her down and take her without preamble, he would have done it last night.

No, Raymond Reddington would give, as well as take. 

The question now was: was she willing to give all that she was, and match his desire, his want of her?

As she stepped from the mirror and opened the wall to wall closet containing dozens of clothes chosen for her alone, she selected a simple, one piece swim suit.

White. Snow white.

She slid into the soft, supple fabric, and nearly sighed as it hugged her perfect figure. It cradled her breasts, embraced her waist, and tied around the neck. Cut high on the thighs, she couldn’t help but inhale with satisfaction at the perfect fit.

Going back to the mirror, Liz found herself staring at her appearance once more. The pristine white of the suit, fit against the slight tan of her skin. She’d always been fit, always been a fan of the gym, and it showed.

Liz found it important to look her best; not for him, or Tom, but for herself.

She decided to leave her hair loose, stepped into white metallic flip flops and a snowy mesh cover up. A flat drawer exhibited an array of sunglasses as well. This man thought of everything! And sure enough, she found a pair of round, white framed shades with purple lenses. There was a wide brimmed hat in white as well, and she placed it on her head, noticing that it too, fit perfectly. How fun. 

She shook her head at the irony of it all. Wearing all white as if she were a bride, when just the opposite was true.

Stepping from the cabin, and making her way back to meet him, her hands once again betrayed her and began to tremble in the slightest. But it wasn’t fear that she was experiencing. 

It was anticipation of the day ahead.

She made a deal, a promise to Raymond Reddington, and she had no intention of reneging on that vow at this moment in time.

And then, he was standing there, waiting for her in swim garb.

His bathing trunks were black, as were his sandals. A black and gray cover up jacket was open, exposing his chest, and Liz fairly held her breath at the sight of him.

His chest was broad and tight, exposing a dusting of light brown hair that encircled his flat, disc shaped nipples, and ran down to his waist band of his flat stomach. His legs were strong muscled and again, light hair covered his limbs to his feet, which were perfect ensconced in his leather sandals. He wore wide square sunglasses, tinted amber that rested on his clean-shaven face. He wore his hair close to the scalp, and she wondered what it would feel like to skim that masculine scalp with her open palm. His smile, wide and warm and filled with unspoken secrets, greeted her and instantly put her mind to ease.

But not her body.

********************************* 

For the first time in his life, Red was speechless.

She was a vision in white; a vixen in the guise of an angel.

There wasn’t an inch of her body that he missed as his gaze started at the crown of her head, to the tips of those red-painted toe nails.

The swim suit proved to be his undoing however, and he found himself becoming aroused, grateful he’d worn a loose swim suit.

She graceful and tall, slender but not thin. The suit fit her as though she were poured into it, and being a man, he appreciated every single thread of fiber, and the woman inside it.

Cut high to the hip, Red allowed himself to take in her long legs and flat tummy. His mouth nearly watered at the sight of her breasts, and he wondered how he’d keep his hands from her today. He longed to cup those twin globes in his palms, then sample the pebble-hard nipples that were evident inside the material.

Stop ogling her like a hormonal teenager, he chided himself.

“You look stunning, Elizabeth. Shall we?”

She nodded, and smiled, taking his outstretched hand, then watched as he kissed her knuckles and led her to the pool on the upper deck.

“We have all day to play.” He pointed out as hand in hand, they approached the enormous pool, its waters glittering like diamonds by the rays of the sun. 

“Yes, we do.” She agreed, as he tenderly lifted the floppy hat from her head, removed her sunglasses and gazed into her eyes. He was so close she caught his scent of spice and soap.

“Do you like the water, Elizabeth?”

She nodded, then removed her sandals and lowered herself and, still holding onto the strength of his firm hand, lowered herself into the cool blue water.

He followed her in the low end of the pool, and there he turned.

Facing each other, water up to their waist, he gathered her in his arms, then pulled her close to his arousal. “I meant what I said last night, Elizabeth. If you were mine, I wouldn’t share you with anyone.”

They moved closer, until their bodies touched; her heart pounding with anticipation and a bit of nervousness, his racing with excitement and the desire to taste her again.

“Kiss me.” She whispered.

And his world exploded.

****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks, Cress26 ~~ the other side of my brain!!! you're a life saver and this one is so much fun, isn't it? <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and fun in the pool with Red and Liz, until a phone call smashes their sexy romp.

In an instant, everything came into focus, but none more than her.

Frothy waves crashed against the ship, swerving, dipping gulls screamed, the sun shot blazing beams from the cloudless July sky, all framing the moment she whispered the words.

“Kiss me.”

Her gaze burrowed into him, a gaze that held no fear or hesitancy, an expression that told him volumes.

And he was only too happy to oblige her.

****************************

As if in slow motion, Liz held his gaze as he lowered his head, tilting it a bit until his mouth touched her own.

His mouth was soft, and warm and held a tint of coffee. Instinctively, she opened her mouth to receive his kiss, which was like nothing she’d ever experienced before.

Liz didn’t expect to respond to him so readily, as a bolt of arousal slid to her belly, and below. Moving closer to him as his mouth pressed into hers, her arms lifted to cling to his shoulders, as his hand fixed on her hips, keeping her in place, pressed to his rising erection.

She didn’t question herself as his kiss encompassed not only her mouth, but her entire self.

He smelled of sun and spice and sex, and Liz surprised even herself, responding to his body, his hands, and oh, that mouth.

His tongue slid over her lower lip, along the seam, urging her mouth open to his seductive advances. This was happening; they were happening, and Liz felt her body ready herself to receive him.

Tongues swirled, entwined, tastes and textures combined, alerting Liz to the basic, primal fact that she was here with this man, physically attracted to him, kissing this stranger, who was a stranger no longer. She’d known him for less than a day, and yet, she longed for him to strip her naked, and take her right here on his shiny silvery boat.

*****************************

Red attempted to tamp down his powerful hunger for this woman. But her mouth was tantalizing, warm and inviting; she didn’t pull away; rather she moved closer until she pressed against a hard-on that continued to intensify. He was painfully hard, and her kisses drove him wild. His fingers itched to untie the little bow that held up her swim suit, taste and sample her beautiful body, then make wild, mind blowing love to her, right here, in the pool.

She was willing, isn’t that what he wanted? Of course, it was. She was ready; her legs pressed against his own, his cock nestled between her legs, and those pebble hard nipples pressed against his chest. He ached to touch her – everywhere.

It was time. Now. She wanted him as much as he wanted her – maybe more.

She moaned, her breaths coming faster and deeper now, and pressed herself closer to his hard length, hot and ready. Every time she moved, his erection became more painful. He couldn’t help himself and his control was all but gone.

Liz responded to his mouth, his tongue, those heated kisses of his; she was filled with the man and moisture continued to gather between her legs, all from his kiss!

Body trembling from her closeness, her warmth, the faint scent of Chanel, Red reached up, slowly, deliberately to the tie behind her neck. 

Her eyes closed, delighting in his kisses, Liz felt his nimble fingers settled on the fabric that held up her suit. Hurry up, she thought, mentally urging him to move faster, untie the knot, pull down her suit, and feast on her. Her breasts swelled at the thought, her nipples puckering, preparing for that masterful mouth of his.

He leaned away from her, then, looked questioningly at Liz, waiting for her permission. Her eyes were drowsy with arousal, but she managed to raise a brow, and a slight nod gave him his answer.

Raw hunger took over as he undid the soft white fabric, and watched with studied intent, as her breasts were exposed to his fixed gaze.

“God, you’re beautiful,” his broken whisper barely loud enough for her to hear.

He dipped his head to sample her full creamy breasts, and dared to sample the dark pebbled nub, erect and ready for his onslaught.

Suddenly, the insistent buzz of his cell, like the drone of a bee, brought him out of his daze and reluctantly, he leaned away from her. 

He knew, that any sort of attempt to evade that annoying shrill would not stop whoever was trying to contact him. All his calls were immediately detoured to Dembe or Ressler. If this call was directed straight to Red, something was terribly wrong.

Contrite and hating himself, he lifted his gaze to Liz, who threw him a puzzled look. “Red?”

He quickly and deftly covered her nakedness, re-tying her top, then took her face in his hands, gently kissing her. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart; I have to take this call. I promise to make it up to you, okay?”

Liz wasn’t so much disappointed, as she was confused. All he had to do was take her, here in the pool, and then he could have let her go. He would have had what he wished: to have sex with her. Why would he answer his phone, and discard the opportunity to be with her? 

As the phone continued to buzz, he made Liz his first priority, helping her from the pool and wrapped a towel around her, then guided her to a cushy chaise, handed her the floppy hat and sun glasses, and placed a lingering hand to her own, while lifting his phone with the other.

“This had better be good; I was told not to be disturbed.” He roared into the phone, yet rested his eyes on hers, keeping her in his sights. 

“Raymond.” It was Kate Kaplan, Red’s Chief Financial Officer of his hotels, and her voice was quite out of character: Anxious and extremely concerned.

“What’s wrong, Kate?”  
She cleared her throat. “We have a problem with the audit. There’s a discrepancy with the casino books. I think someone is skimming off the top, to be honest.”

Red heard her take a deep breath; he knew she felt responsible for any monies lost and realized, she would probably be fired over the problem. “We’ve had incidences of embezzling before, Kate. Our auditors have always managed to solve these problems, and the perpetrators prosecuted. Could it be an accounting error? Because if it is, this is something that will not be tolerated.”

He’d known Kate Kaplan for over twenty years and trusted her with his very life, as well as his money. She, Dembe, Baz and a few chosen others composed a small, intimate circle in Red’s life and he would stand fast by all of them, if need be. Once again, his father’s words crossed his mind: ‘value loyalty above all else.’

Liz listened to Red as he spoke to this ‘Kate’ and she couldn’t help but admire and respect his tone toward this woman. An accounting problem? Embezzlement? How could something like that happen within Red’s massive empire? Curiosity tugged at her, and without a thought, she dared to squeeze Red’s hand and waited for his attention to turn to her.

He turned to Liz and smiled. “A moment, Kate.” 

“Elizabeth?”

Liz looked up at him and removed her sunglasses. “If I can help in any way, please allow me to do so.”

As if recalling that Liz was an accountant, Red nodded, then did something Liz would never forget: he turned his phone to speaker and squatted beside Liz. He held the phone from his ear to involve her in the conversation. 

“How much are we talking about, Kate?”

“Right now, we’re looking at eighty-five million, Raymond, maybe more. I don’t have to tell you that I feel responsible and for that I’m sorry. But I have Marvin, Leonard and the rest of the team on it. I’ll hand in my resignation immediately. Should I call in the FBI?”

Red paused at her words, his expression unreadable. “No FBI – not yet. I’ll send the copter for you within the hour. Bring all the flash drives and confidential records and we’ll go over them. Then I’ll decide what action to take.”

“I know you’re on a brief holiday, Red.” Kate told him in an apologetic tone. “But this is a matter than cannot be ignored.”

Liz watched Red’s visage soften as he turned to wink at her. “Plenty of time for that, Kate. I have no intention of cutting short my holiday. Let’s get down to business. If this person is stupid enough to try and rob me, then they were bound to get sloppy. Bring Marvin with you. I want to enjoy the fireworks tonight.”

He ended the conversation, then turned to Liz, lifted her hand and kissed it. “I apologize for this glitch in our weekend, Elizabeth. Please allow me to humbly accept any assistance you can give me. Business encompasses my life; I am a powerful, wealthy man and I cannot allow anyone to take advantage of me.” 

Suddenly Liz knew he was talking about Tom; she didn’t know how, but instinct told her that while he wouldn’t blink when parting with the money he promised her and Tom, the slight twitch in Red’s cheek told Liz that while he desired her, without question, he loathed her husband.

****************************

Slowly she stood and stepped into her flip flops – then stared up to meet his eyes: still hot with passion, filled with what they shared just moments before. He wasn’t about to forget what nearly happened in that pool. Neither was she.

“Why don’t we change into something a little less casual, and wait for your friend?”

Red allowed his hands to trail down her bare arms, hot from the summer sun, craving her touch, knowing it would be hours before she would be in his embrace once more. “In the meantime, I think a cool shower is in order before Kate arrives.” He joked. “I like the idea of us working together on this ‘problem’.”

Liz exhaled a tiny chuckle. “A ‘problem’? Red, someone has robbed a lot of money from you. It’s a crime that must be solved.” A tiny smile appeared, yet didn’t reach his eyes, now gray as storm clouds. What on earth?

“You know who it is, don’t you? You suspect someone specific. I’m right aren’t I?”

He nodded, his brows raised in delight at her assumption. “You should have been a mind reader, Elizabeth.” He told her. “Yes, I have an idea. I’ve been watching one of my more recent hires for nearly a year now. Her husband was once a dear friend of mine from our time in the Navy together. You see, I’ve done my homework and have dossiers on every employee who works for me. I have no choice. We’re talking about quite a bit of money. But if I’m right, and I think I am, with your help, along with Kate and my team, I think we can sort this all out and still have time to enjoy the rest of the holiday. What do you think?”

As she returned his smile, he continued. “I won’t tell you who I think it is, but something tells me that after checking my books, you will agree with me. This could be fun.”

Now she let out a hearty chuckle. She liked Raymond Reddington, very much. He was smart and witty, serious and yes, sexy. A bit of danger mixed with a sense of fun delighted Liz. She couldn’t wait to work with him and his team. She felt a sense of purpose, and a bonus would be to enjoy the rest of the day – and night – with him.

Liz nodded and stepped a bit closer to him, confidence she thought lost, now trickling back inside her, all because of the man standing before her. She stood on tippy-toes and kissed him, hot and full on his mouth. “I look forward to working with you.” She whispered before turning from him. “Let’s catch this person so that we can continue what we started in the pool.”

She then turned from him, and headed for her cabin, leaving Red still hard and erect, still wanting her. Only now, a ribbon of something else made its way inside his heart and refused to let go.

Problem was, he was unable to recall that emotion, because he’d never felt anything quite like it before.

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to my beta partner and brainstorming whiz, Cress26 ~~ you are always there when I need you, my friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Red prove to make a great team while searching for the person who was stealing from him; Fireworks fill the sky, but it is Red's seduction that proves to be more explosive.

“Why haven’t I seen any of the people who work on this ship?” Liz stepped up to Red as he stood at the railing, waiting for the approach of the helicopter.

He turned to her, took in all of her: the flared floral sundress, her hair haphazard and blowing in the July breeze, her lovely visage.

“They stay invisible, at my request. Dembe, Baz and my captain, all have their own cabins, well away from mine – and yours. This place is my small home away from home. I hope, someday to sail away to a small island I purchased several years ago and enjoy an extended stay, but I’m needed to make certain my corporate business is well taken care of.”

His smile did not quite reach his eyes. This man, this intelligent, powerful man, for all the power and wealth he possessed, was ultimately, alone. No wife, children or heirs; only a few trusted friends and acquaintances.

She found herself caring for him, more than she should, more than she was allowed. She was married, and would be here, with Red, for just today. Then she would return home to Tom with the money, and they would continue with their lives.

Why did the idea make her sad? For Red, for herself?

She couldn’t – wouldn’t – allow herself to feel more than a physical attraction to him. 

Question now was: what did she want? What would make her happy? What was it about this handsome stranger, this older, incredibly wealthy man that had managed to carve an ache in her heart?

******************************** 

The sound of whirring propellers in the distance brought them both out of their silent reverie.

“I’ve known Kate Kaplan for nearly thirty years; same with my attorney and dear friend, Marvin Gerard.” Red proclaimed, while looking up at the sky. “I know none of this is their fault, but they will both take responsibility and offer to resign. They know my standards of excellence are high, and they will sacrifice their jobs if need be.”

“But you do trust them, Red.” Lizzie placed a hand on his bare arm, feeling the heat of the summer sun on his skin, dusted with light hair. “If I know anything about you, it’s the fact that you trust those you know, the way you would want them to trust you with their welfare, their care.”

He turned to her and nodded, bit the inside of his cheek. “Yes.”

She lightly squeezed his arm. “And I also know you won’t accept either of their resignations, because of that trust. I don’t know them, but I know you.”

He placed his hand over hers, knowing that she was speaking of them, and what they would soon share. “Thank you, Elizabeth.”

She nodded, then turned to the railing, both silent while waiting for Red’s assistants.

*****************************

Seated at a large round table in Red’s onboard office, he surveyed all who joined him: Kate Kaplan, who sat across from him harboring a stern look of concern. Next to her, Red’s attorney, Marvin Gerard, staring intently at a laptop. Finally, sitting closest to Liz was a tall, handsome, dark haired man, by the name of Aram Mojtabai, to whom Red introduced as his own personal computer guru, a genius without equal. 

Red had seated Elizabeth at his side and presented her with a laptop and access to his personal accounts. 

He hadn’t hesitated a moment while trusting her with his business information.

All were either going through paper records, or on laptops, looking for the leak in Red’s organization. He’d already divulged to Liz that he suspected one employee yet refused to name this person until he was in possession of indisputable proof. 

And when that proof was found, this person would be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.

Red had arranged for cold drinks, fruit and sandwiches to be served while they worked hard; none more than Elizabeth, he noticed silently.

Again, he dared to gaze at her in that lovely summer dress, with the same sort of seductive halter tie bound behind her neck, her hair in an upswept style, and devoid of make up of any kind, her closeness affected Red in a manner that he found disheartening. Not in a bad way, yet her presence here proved to bring out the tender, softhearted side of him. Did he like that? Would her being here with him weaken him in any way?

Looking over at her, her eyes furrowed in concentration, her lips pursed and fixed, Red sighed at her profile. She was a natural beauty, and his attraction to her was unmistakable.

Her creamy shoulders were smooth and slender, and just a slight hint of cleavage showed from the V of her dress.

In the midst of this potentially loss of revenue within his organization, Red could barely concentrate with Elizabeth so close; he caught the scent of Chanel, noticed an errant strand of hair that hung over her brow. Without thinking, without a care for anyone else sitting around his spacious round table, he moved to gently slide that long wayward lock of dark silk and tuck it behind her shell-shaped ear.

She turned at his touch with a smile that nearly melted his heart, right here, in the midst of a financial crisis, amongst his employees, while they investigated a culprit who possessed the mistaken audacity to steal from him.

What the hell was happening to him?

************************************* 

Hours ticked by; they ate and drank and worked, took bathroom breaks; eyes grew tired, but not one of them had even entertained the thought of giving up.

Elizabeth asked a mound of pertinent questions with regards to his accounts; Aram followed every lead they found, without success.

Red possessed a brilliant mind for business, and went through page after page, ledger after ledger of numbers. Aram, again, listened to, and followed through on every lead.

In the meantime, Liz’s head for numbers kept going back to a certain entry, an exact amount, time after time. She relayed figures and statistics to Red and Aram, while Kate followed the money.

Marvin covered the employee’s records and narrowed his own suspects down to a dozen. Within another hour, Red eliminated four more, with Aram crossing off another five.

“Raymond, we are down to three executives.” Kate announced, then took a long sip of cool iced tea. She removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose with weary fingers. 

Red nodded. It was his business to know which three. One was in New York, another in Paris, and the last, in Los Angeles.

Liz chimed in. “Yes, three, that’s right.” She agreed. “Alexander Kirk in your Paris hotel, at the Reddington Arms, Madeline Pratt in New York at Reddington Plaza, and Susan Hargrave in Los Angeles, at Reddington House.”

Red nodded and smiled over at Elizabeth. “Yes, it is one of these three, but which one is it?”

Liz nearly chuckled at Red’s tone. Was he playing with her? He knew damn well which of these three had been attempting to swindle him. It was as though he was testing her, challenging her abilities, and having fun with it all.

“Aren’t you worried that this person has already stolen millions from you, and will continue to do unless you tell us which one of them you apparently know did this?”

He leaned his head to one side, bit the inside of his cheek and exhaled a tiny chuckle. “And how would I know which one of the three is the perpetrator?”

Liz blinked and frowned. “Because you know people, and it appears you know these three very well because they are well trained, and you wouldn’t have employed them if you didn’t think they could do the job. That’s right isn’t it?”

He nodded.

“And if they are well trained, that means they know how to move the money.”

He smiled.

She squinted for a second, and instinctively knew, for a fact that the person who did this was a money expert, for sure. And there was only one way they couldn’t be traced, except…..

And as if a virtual switch clicked in her head, Liz knew the answer.

She turned to the computer expert. “Aram, see if any deposits or transfers were made to any off-shore accounts or the Cayman Islands in the past six months.”

A series of clicks from his fast-moving fingers went on seemingly forever, while Liz held her breath, and Red took a healthy swallow of his iced tea. He hadn’t doubted for a moment that Liz would single out the one employee to whom Red had been closely watching for the past three months.

All he needed now was physical, hard proof, and it was done.

“Aram?”

The handsome, though slightly nervous man took a second to answer Red. “Sir, almost there.”

“Good.”

All four watched as Aram continued to type, his look supremely intense, his eyes fixed to the computer screen, his fingers working frantically.

Click….click….click.

“One more minute.” He pleaded.

Liz held her breath.

Marvin stood to stretch his back, while Kate gave Aram an impatient gaze.

In the distance, on land, several fireworks could be heard. It was nearly dark.

And then…..

“Got it!”

Everyone stilled and focused on Aram.

He lifted his head with a tentative smile. The money was re-directed to half a dozen off-shore accounts, with the bulk of it, forty million, placed in an untraceable bank in the Cayman Islands.”

“Not so untraceable now though, Aram, is it?” Red smiled and nodded in delight.

Aram blew out a huge cleansing breath and allowed himself to join in Red’s laughter. “We got her, Mr. Reddington. I have a paper trail now. Looks like Miss Keen found her.”

Red nodded and turned to Liz. “Yes. She did.” That's my girl, he thought silently.

Kate pursed her lips and turned to Red. “Where did the money originate from, Raymond?”

Red stood, a veil of anger, combined with accomplishment gracing his handsome features. “Los Angeles, Kate. It was Susan Hargrave.”

Kate clapped her hands together. Marvin nodded and exhaled in relief.

“Aram, my endless thanks. I am indebted to you. You will find a sizable bonus waiting for you when you get back to work.”

Aram nodded his thanks, then rose from his chair, his entire body stiff and aching from the nerve-wracking work.

“Kate I trust you will make all arrangements to get back to the office, call the FBI and have Susan apprehended. You have all you need?”

Kaplan nodded, her expression all business, and no nonsense. “Absolutely Raymond. And if you’ll be so kind, you will get me off this boat as soon as is humanly possible. I hate the water and fear I’m going to vomit soon from sea sickness.”

“Understood.” Red moved to call Dembe, and within a matter of moments, all were ushered from the cabin, complete with Red’s gratitude, while arrangements were completed to deliver them back to work.

He had plans for tonight, and nothing, or no one, was going to interfere with the short amount of time he had remaining to spend with Elizabeth.

******************************

Less than an hour later, after setting sail for a moonlight cruise, Liz found herself sitting across from Red on deck at a small table set for an intimate dinner. 

Lobster, Prime rib, truffles, baby potatoes, along with imported Beluga caviar, pate, champagne and yes, even club soda was served by a uniformed attendant who delivered the food on a rolling silver tray, then disappeared as if, into thin air. Liz found herself ravenous; she and Red wasted no time in enjoying the exquisite fare that was there for their sheer enjoyment. 

Red poured champagne for her, then held up his glass for a toast. “Let’s call this a celebration of sorts, Elizabeth: you have my eternal gratitude for your invaluable assistance in solving what could have been more than just the loss of a great deal of money today. Please accept my offer that if ever you are ever in need, for anything, I’ll be there.”

She lifted her glass in kind and smiled at him. “I was happy to assist. It felt great to be part of a team.”

His gaze found hers and locked. “We made a great team today, didn’t we, Elizabeth?”

“We did.”

They clinked glasses, then took a sip of the exquisite bubbly.

His eyes bore into hers; dark gray, serious, hot and intense, all rolled into one. Liz looked around and saw only the ocean, heard the waves crash into the yacht. They were virtually alone on this boat with Red’s people nowhere close.

“Where are you taking me, Red? Are you kidnapping me?”

His lips turned down as he feigned innocence. “And if I did, I wonder, would you object? Would you dare to share an adventure with me ”

She laughed in answer, knowing he was joking – wasn’t he?

They shared laughter and food and champagne. They enjoyed each other’s company, until the moon was high. They weren’t far from land, and within moment the sounds of firecrackers, followed by explosions of light and colors exploded high in the cloudless sky, no doubt, all part of Red’s seduction. It was working.

He rose from his chair and held out a hand for her. “Join me.”

She took her napkin from her lap and placed it on the table, then took his hand; he squeezed it tightly, as they stepped to the railing and together, they gazed up at the summer sky, now dotted with the colors of the rainbow. What a magical night, she thought, as his body cocooned hers.

Red stood behind her, his arms bracing her on either side, while his body cradled her, his cheek against hers. She could smell his spicy after shave. For Liz, this all felt so right.

He nuzzled her neck as she looked up, red white and blue illuminating the sky, explosions of lights and fireworks making the July sky jump with lights and sounds.

“I’ve been waiting for all day for this.” He whispered, his lips nuzzling her ear. The endless ocean spread out before them, and Red silently wished that they were the only two people left on earth.

And here on the ocean, miles from shore, they were.

“Yes.” She breathed, not able to say more.

His arms slid down to her hips, where he pressed her against his arousal. “I ache for you, Elizabeth. I’ve been hungry for you since the moment we met.” His voice, raspy and urgent. “I’ve never wanted any woman the way I want you. You know how I feel; you’ve seen and felt the way I ache for you. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me since you boarded my ship. What is it you want, Elizabeth? What do you really want?”

Then she turned in his arms, and surrendered all to him.

Before she could answer, he pressed a crushing kiss to her lips, opened her mouth and dove inside her, as he ached to bury himself inside her body.

She lifted her arms to wrap around his shoulders and answered his kiss, making him moan with excitement.

Their mouths were hot and wet, their kisses burning like a wild fire out of control.

When she pulled away from him, he looked at her in question. His eyes wide, his nostrils flared; his body hard as brick and his breaths heaving quick and deep from wanting her. The booming sounds and cascading lights from the distant explosions reflected in her dark sapphire orbs.

She kissed him once more, then slid her hand down and entwined her fingers with his. She led him away from the ship’s railing, away from the fireworks, away from the sounds and sights of the holiday celebration, away from the deafening sounds that assaulted the night. 

They walked, hand in hand, to the depths of the quiet cabins below deck. She then led him to his cabin, where they entered; she closed the door behind them. 

His patience had paid off; Elizabeth had indeed, led them here, to enjoy and bring pleasure to one another. He’d never wanted anything more.

They stood face to face, her head lifted to his, and she nodded. She would finally, for this one night, belong only to him.

**********************************


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heightened passions surround Red and Liz as they spend an explosive night together.

The darkness between them was illuminated only by the sparkling remnants of the holiday fireworks that lit up his cabin window.

Face to face, eyes fixed on the other, inches apart, their labored breathing was the only sound between them.

Before he could speak, she began to unbutton his shirt, her eyes remained on his own, as if to say, I’m here of my own volition.

Two buttons were undone, slowly, deliberately, causing Red to inhale deeply with every inch of flesh she exposed with her nimble fingers.

When his shirt was undone, she spread it wide, then rested both hands over the light dusting of hair on his chest. He knew she could feel the racing of his heart under her fingers, and instead of moving, he enjoyed her exploration, and let her continue.

She pushed his shirt from his shoulders, down to the floor, before she moved her hands to the belt of his khakis. His erection rose and hardened with each touch, but he held his control in check. Just the thought of what was to come delighted and drove him wild with desire for this beautiful woman.

Her fingers reached his zipper and slowly she slid the fastening down, until the teeth separated, one by one. 

Red threw his head back, sweet torture cutting through him like a knife, piercing him with a heated anticipation.

She didn’t stop, didn’t speak, just locked eyes with him. Those sapphire orbs held a treasure of emotions: arousal, passion, and a craving for what he knew, they would enjoy, together.

As his tongue slid across his bottom lip, she pulled down both his khakis and black boxer/briefs, exposing his stiff, thick erection to her sight.

“Elizabeth.” He breathed as she fell to her knees.

She lifted her head to give him a tiny smile, then lowered herself to his stiff length.

*******************

Red endured her erotic torture as her mouth lowered to his engorged cock. He took deep breaths, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

As she swirled her tongue around his tight engorged crown, he moaned her name over and over, delighting in her movements, her tongue, her mouth.

He wouldn’t be able to keep his control in check much longer. His body cried out for her, screamed to be one with her, but just a moment longer while her beautiful mouth performed magic on his length, surrounding him with the warmth of her piercing tongue.

He’d never experienced such heat, such wild arousal, and much like the explosions from the holiday fireworks, his body begged to let go, and have her taste his desire for her.

Yet he wasn’t going to allow that to happen. He wanted to give her pleasure as well. Pleasure like she’d never received before. Pleasure that would have her feeling his body inside her, long after she left him.

He wanted to give her everything – all they had was tonight.

How much longer would he be able to withstand her heated assault?

Not long. His climax grew close, and he wanted to be with her, look into her eyes, experience her warmth when his essence poured into her.

“Elizabeth.” He drawled, lifting her from her kneeling position, embracing her arms while he gazed into her eyes.

Those twin sapphires deepened by arousal, stared at him. She nodded, as he kissed her hard and fast, tasting himself on his lips. Struggling with his aching want of her, he untied her dress, pulled it down. She readily stepped out of it, exposing only a tiny scrap of lace covering her sex. She wore no bra, causing Red to be silently grateful.

She caressed his cheeks, while he gently, but firmly, ripped that fragile piece of fabric from her, then easily lifted her in his arms as if she were a tender flower.

Turning and placing her on his bed, he followed her down, then began to ravish her, slowly, deliberately.

He started with her hair, spreading the thick dark strands through his fingers, then fanned them out around her.  
“Can you feel what you are doing to me?” He rasped, as he kissed her nose, nipped at her chin, nuzzled her cheeks. Her face was beautifully flushed, her eyes drowsy, but fixed on him, as she listened to his words of passion.

“Yes,” she whispered, grabbing his face and kissing him, her mouth open in surrender. “I do.”

He moved his mouth down to her graceful neck and felt her shiver. He slid a finger down to her sex, and tenderly opened her. “You are drenched for me, Elizabeth. We will make each other feel good.” Then his body followed, and he spread her creamy thighs open to his gaze, to his mouth. “I want to taste you.”

Not waiting for an answer, he spread her lips with his thumbs, then pierced her with his eager tongue, while she arched off the bed and screamed his name.

He continued his erotic attack while her essence dripped into his mouth and he drank her with pleasure and delight, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold himself from her much longer.

His cock throbbed almost painfully, but he couldn’t get enough of her. Licking and sucking softly, he lifted his head just enough to see her body change. Her nipples were erect and dark, her eyes closed tight. She licked her own lips, while her head thrashed on the mattress. He thought he couldn’t grow any harder, but every time she moaned his name, he only wanted her more.

“Let go, Elizabeth.” He softly demanded as he felt her come. “I’m here to catch you. Just let it all go, sweetheart.”

And as if a damn broke, she came in his waiting mouth, as he sipped and suckled and used his tongue to bring her pleasure.  
“Red!!!”

In answer, he moved his body up to join hers, gripped himself, and buried himself deep inside her.

“Yes…” She lifted her legs to wrap around his hips, while she grabbed his face to kiss him.

“Take all of me, Elizabeth.” He slid his palms under her rear, pushing her closer to him. Never in his life had he experienced such passion in the arms of a woman. Never in his life had he wanted a woman more.

He was humbled, and at the same time, going up in flames for her. He needed to bury himself so far inside her, they wouldn’t know where one ended and the other began.

He began to thrust, not knowing how long he’d last. Her body was squeezing him, surrounding him. He was focused on nothing but her.

“Open your eyes.” He whispered tenderly, as he dove deeper inside. “See what you do to me.”

As his body pushed and pulled inside her, she looked at him, heavy lidded and filled with everything he was feeling as well.

“Tell me what you want.”

She slid her hands to his rear and pushed. “Closer. Closer. More.”  
As he felt her come again and again, he only wanted to please her, to do anything, everything, she wanted.

She called out his name again, and Red’s body finally gave her all he possessed. He arched his back, releasing his essence deep inside her, while she climaxed, her head curved back into the mattress.

They held onto each other, while the fires of arousal settled into embers. He held her tight, moving onto his side, kissing her temple, while she burrowed at his side, one arm resting over his heart.

Exhausted, spent, satiated, he played with her hair, knowing words were not necessary as she ran her hand over the light dusting of hair sprinkled over his chest.

He waited until she fell asleep before he himself would close his eyes in slumber.

Yet his last thoughts before dreams overtook him, were ones of her, only her. This woman, this stranger, Elizabeth Keen, had just turned his world on its head. And for the first time in his life, he felt fear. Fear of what he felt for her, fear of what would happen when she left his life tomorrow, fear that she would go back to her husband and live as if tonight never happened, or only happened because of a proposition.

He swallowed hard as he listened to her tiny, soft breaths. He memorized those small noises that she made, knowing he’d never hear them again. This was all his idea, a bet that culminated in a lovely weekend with a lovely woman. He didn’t think it would turn out like this.

And what was ‘this’?  
‘This’ wasn’t attraction, although he wanted to wake her up and make love to her again, all night if she was willing.

‘This’ wasn’t just sex, although he thought it would end up like this.

‘This’ was unexpected. She wasn’t a conquest, or just companionship for a night. This woman was special, more than he’d ever expected.

‘This’ was something much more, making Red terrified that even though he’d entered into something of his own volition, ‘this’ was something that had grown, in such a short time, into so much more.

As he held her close, he began to fall asleep, as the holiday explosions died away in the distant night sky.

And in the silence of his room, his bed, his heart called forth an emotion he’d never experienced in all his years.

And it was all because of Elizabeth Keen.

***********************


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz continue their romantic interlude, knowing their time together is nearly at an end.

She awakened to see him lying beside her, still asleep, on his back, one hand over his eyes, the other resting on his chest.

Turning slightly so that she might watch him in slumber, Liz glanced at the tall, narrow window of Red’s spacious cabin. Dawn was just breaking over the horizon. The yacht gently floated on the calm ocean, and she took several moments to recall all that had happened to her in just the last twenty-four hours.

This man, this amazing man, had made her feel things she’d never experienced. He’d made her body come alive, sharing himself with her, unselfishly giving all to her, then taking all she had to offer. 

His mouth had performed magic on her all too willing flesh. Sex with Tom was fine, and she’d always thought she enjoyed a very satisfying love life with her husband.

But after sharing herself and letting go with Red, she wasn’t so sure anymore.

Yes, she loved Tom, but her time with Red……

She would never forget him. She was going to go home to her husband, and this interlude would be put where it belonged: in the past.

Her body still ached from Red’s masterful touch; her lips a bit swollen from his possessive kisses. This was a man, powerful and virile, who’d brought out the sexual being within herself, a man who’d made her feel strong, and powerful.

She dared to gaze at his prone form, now at rest. The sheets had been disposed of and lay crumpled on the floor beside the bed. He was gloriously naked, and she allowed her gaze to travel the length of him.  
His profile was all male and chiseled. His chin prominent and strong, his shoulders broad and muscular, while his wide chest begged to be touched. His nipples were dark, lightly buried in the sprinkling of curls that thinned as it trailed lower to the place between his muscled legs, where, even in sleep, grew and thickened. He was, admittedly, a beautiful man, and suddenly, she wanted him, wanted to make love to him once more before she left.

“Good morning.”

Her head turned to the sound of his voice. “I love watching you.”

His eyes trailed the length of her, and with just a single look, Liz grew aroused and without a word, she moved over him as his arms lifted her over his straining erection.

He bit the inside of his cheek. “Be with me.”

She nodded, then sat astride him, as he began to lower her body, slowly, onto his thick shaft. “I’m with you, Red.” She told him, playfully, leaning down to crush his lips with her own.

The room seemed to close in on him as he took her mouth, her lips, her tongue. He shared with her, took from her, burning to the ground as their kisses grew hotter. Their moans split the silence of the room as he tunneled his fingers through her wealth of hair to gain better access.

He knew their time was measured now, in hours, rather than a weekend, a day, a night. Searing heat filled him as he she took him in, her cry of pleasure bringing him to such a fiery arousal, he nearly came then and there.

He ended those fiery kisses to feast on her breasts, warm and plump, nipples erect and inviting. He suckled and nipped while her thighs widened, granting him deeper contact to all her secrets.

Liz began the ancient ritual of mating: rising, then falling onto his long sex. She moved in tandem with his own actions, couldn’t get enough of this man, and while she watched as he tasted and licked her swollen breasts, one thought entered her sex-addled brain.

She’d never ever been so uninhibited; never knew passion, sex and climax could be so powerful, so mind-numbing. In all her thirty-five years, she’d never gone beyond the brink such as this.

Her breasts still tingled from his lips, his carnal actions still able to make her blush. His body had fit perfectly to hers, as if in complete concert, matching her hunger with his own. They were equals, yet this was not a contest. Red was comfortable to give her all the power she wanted. Yet this wasn’t about power or control. It was about two people, of their own volition, proposal or not, coming together. Liz was amazingly surprised that in such an abbreviated time, and yes, being married, she allowed herself to give all of herself to a man she’d just met.

She’d have to deal with all that, but later. She couldn’t stop what was happening between she and Red if she wanted to. And she didn’t want to.

Her sex still ached, in a delicious and carnal fashion; she’d belonged to him, over and over, as he gave himself unselfishly to her, time and time again.

He’d ravished every inch of her, and she closed her eyes for a long moment, as if to hold the thoughts and feelings she’d experienced in his arms.

Red had seen to her every desire, asking her in sexy whispers what she liked, did she want more? Always saw to her care, even while while inside her. 

He’d been large and thick, yet stretching her and entering her warm, welcoming channel had been the closest thing to ecstasy she’d ever imagined.

“Elizabeth.”

And then that voice, that raspy, sexy tone of his brought her out of her momentary thoughts.

She smiled at him, then closed her eyes when his very capable hands gripped onto her hips and held her in place. 

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

She began to move in a dance that brought a groan from him. “Yes, just like that.”

He lifted his legs from the mattress and pushed inside her, widening her, burning her, as she pressed down onto his heat.

“Yes…..ah, yes….” He moaned as she palmed his nipples, swirling her index fingers around the flat, dark disks. 

“Faster, Red….more….ah….I –“

“Yes, yes.” He urged. “Let go, I’ll catch you, I’ll always catch you. Go over with me, Lizzie…..go over –”

Quickly, he turned her onto her back and entered her, hard and hot.

He grabbed her leg and pulled it high, dove deeper. Deeper inside her, until he reached her soul.

Caressing her face, he lowered his head toward her. Their eyes met as he drove into her with a scalding hunger that she had achingly longed for, and she welcomed his powerful body as it became part of her own. They came strong and hard, then climaxed, and exploded into thousands of tiny stars as their bodies melded, bonded, connected.

He kissed her then, a light, gentle caress. They were riding the crest of a wave that dipped and rose, then both happily drowned in an erotic sea of passion that neither of them ever expected.

He held her until the aftershocks calmed, but their bodies refused to part. He was still on her, and amazingly, he remained hard and aroused.

“Red?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know how, but I’m still there.” His voice amazed even himself. “I’m still –”

She nodded in understanding. “I understand. Don’t talk. Love me – one more time.”

In answer, he moved her until they sat up, facing each other; she nestled between his legs, and he, planted firmly inside her, with a primal need to be with her again.

Bodies pressed together, arms and hands surrounding one another, their hunger trumped exhaustion, the passing moments, everything that mattered in this place and time. 

They kissed as if they were taking their last breaths, they touched as if for the last time, and they made love, as if they were they were the only two people left on earth. In whispered words, Red told her how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her, how she made him feel.

They may not have realized it at that moment, but they were sculpting memories. Images that neither would forget, no matter how long they lived.

Reflections of their time together, never to be forgotten.

Their time was up.

********************


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz bid each other goodbye; Liz attempts to go back to her life with Tom, an impossibility with deadly results.

She was slipping into her jeans and t-shirt when she became aware of the stillness.

The yacht had docked; it was time to go.

With a heavy heart, she turned to the mirror to brush her hair and stared at her reflection.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright with unshed tears, and her heart raced with the possibility of her departure.

After today, she’d never see Red again; Never hear his soft chuckle, his deep sexy voice, those expressive grey-green eyes. She’d never again breathe in his spicy, masculine scent. She trembled slightly, closing her eyes, reliving his gentle but loving touch. No more would she engage in his soul-crushing kiss; she ran her finger across her still swollen lips and her heart tripped, then lightly trailed a hand down her chest to her tummy, recalled the magic his hands had performed on her responsive and willing body. 

He was up on deck, waiting for her. He’d asked to accompany her back to the hotel, but she’d declined, saying it was easier this way. The five-million-dollar check had been placed in her bag. She didn’t want it, had told him to keep it, but he’d insisted. She didn’t want him to think she slept with him just because of his proposition. She would try to return it to him once more before they parted ways.

Placing one hand over her mouth to strangle a sob, she grabbed her bag as a single tear splashed onto the back of her hand. She swallowed hard, composed herself, looked around the cabin one last time as sadness engulfed her, then walked away.

************************

Red paced up and down the deck, trying to think of ways to convince her to stay, but it was no use. She didn’t belong to him. Elizabeth would do the right thing and return to her husband with the money, and he’d never see her again. He tried to convince himself that it was imperative he face the reality of the situation and let her go.

He stepped to the railing, choosing not to return to his cabin at this time. After what they’d shared, he couldn’t bear to stand in that area again, couldn’t bear to gaze upon that bed without her. He’d showered quickly, then dressed and headed to the main deck to wait for her. He wasn’t hungry; had even refused a cup of coffee.

“Red?”

He was staring off into the horizon, the endless blue sea reminding him of the captivating eyes that had mesmerized and held him captive since the moment they met.

He turned from the railing and there she was: a natural beauty in worn jeans, sandals and a fitted t-shirt, her hair loose and shiny, falling over her shoulders. She was perfect. He caught his breath, his gaze meeting hers as he approached, took her hands in his. “Will you allow me to send you all the clothes and such?”

Liz shook her head and wrapped her fingers around his, tightening her grip on him, as if holding on for dear life. “Thank you, but I can’t.” She swallowed her tears as he nodded in agreement.

“I want you to know, that money or not, last night was….that was me, Red, every moment spent with you was….real.”

His heart rejoiced at the knowledge, yet shattered at the same time, anticipating the pain to come. “I know.”

Without a sound, they came together, mouths joined, sealing their words, as truth.

She nuzzled her face into his chest, inhaling his scent, memorizing all he was. “Please take back the check.” She whispered. “Please.” She pleaded.

“No.”

And in that one word, there was no room for argument or debate.

“Then I guess I’d better go.” 

She moved away from him, turned, and began to walk away.

But something called her back…..something….

Tear-filled eyes fixed on his, yet neither moved as one second….then two, passed. Not yet, she told herself. I can’t leave him just yet. 

She took a step closer, then fell into his arms. He caught her, nuzzled her hair, then ran his hand down the thick waves. They stood there as Red held her in the web of his embrace. He closed his eyes and savored her scent, her body, which by now, he knew by heart.

“Elizabeth, please know, that if you are ever in need, I will be there.” His whisper tickled her ear and drew a sob from her. 

She took his face in her hands, tears now streaming, letting herself weep as she watched his own fill with unshed tears. “Don’t Red, please don’t. I’ll never forget you, forget our time here.” She kissed him tenderly, as her heart tore for him…for them.

“Nor will I.” He nodded and leaned away from her. Dembe had just appeared. It was time.

“Raymond?”

“Yes, thank you Dembe.”

He leaned into her once more, his face pale as he managed a sad smile, his expression void of hope. “Good-Goodbye, Elizabeth.”

And with that, he turned from her and walked below deck to retreat to his office, leaving Elizabeth in the care of Dembe.

******************************

Red stormed into his office, slammed the door behind him, then stepped to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a double scotch. 

She was gone. Gone back to him. Her husband. Tom.

And there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

Red swallowed the scotch in a single swallow, then poured another. This weekend proposal was his idea, so what did he expect? She was married, for Christ’s sake! He took a married woman from her husband, and made mind blowing love to her until he couldn’t think straight, until his body was weakened from pleasure and lust. All he could do was feel. He hadn’t looked for anything more than her mutual agreement. Consensual sex between two consenting adults. That was all. That was it.

Was it? 

Now that she was gone, a myriad of sensations washed over him, feelings he hadn’t anticipated, nor would be able to act upon. After his third drink, he forced himself to muster the courage to enter his bedroom. Everything was as they’d left it after spending the night – and early morning – making love, again and again, until both were happily sated. 

The musky scent of sex still lingered in the air, mixed with the slight trace of her perfume. The bed linens were lying in a messy heap on the floor. He remembered pushing them out of the way while they were sprawled on that mattress, wrapped around each other like a silken rope.

He turned to notice something on his night stand, something she’d left behind. He allowed himself a tiny smile when he spied one of her hair elastics. He lifted it, twirled it around his fingers, then clutched it, and placed it in his pants pocket. A small token of her presence here. He reached for her pillow, brought it to his face, and inhaled her fragrance, wondering why he was torturing himself with the recollection of her presence here.

His eyes surveyed the room once more as he came to a decision: he’d never sleep in this cabin again. He’d never swim in the pool either; or sit in his office, where they’d worked so hard to find the person who’d attempted to steal from him. How could he ever have a meal again on the top deck after they'd shared food, interesting conversation, and laughter? After he’d held her in his arms and pretended she was his while they watched the night sky pop and crackle from holiday firecrackers?

The room was closing in around him, so he shook his head, and rushed from the cabin as if the hounds of Hell were after him. Never again would he step foot on this yacht again, not without her. His decision made, he called for another car, disembarked, and never looked back. 

The moment he reached the hotel, he became ill. Tightly closing his eyes while he rode the private elevator to his penthouse apartment, he ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to expel the contents of his stomach.

He rinsed out his mouth, threw icy water on his face, then looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn’t the same man who’d offered a woman an exorbitant amount of money to spend the weekend with him. He now questioned the reasons for his actions. He now knew that she was not a woman to be bought for a couple of nights of sex! She hadn't been a goddamn call girl to be purchased like a prostitute! 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” 

Elizabeth Keen had been a lady, through and through, and he’d blown it, and all it had taken was his signature on a check.

Now, because of what he’d done, what he’d offered for pleasure, because he’d wanted her, had paid her to be with him, she was gone, for good.

He could have anything or any woman in the world he desired. Money was no object. He employed thousands of people, had proved to be a powerful and brilliant businessman. 

Yet at this moment in time, Raymond Reddington, wealthy bachelor, owner of hotels and casinos, mansions and yachts, planes and helicopters, felt his legs weaken. Slowly, he allowed his body to slide slowly to the tile floor, lowered his head, held his head in his hands, and allowed himself to cry for a woman he could never have.

He’d fallen in love with Elizabeth Keen; he found himself powerless and out of control. And for the first time in his life, he didn’t have all the answers. 

But he could do one thing for her: he could keep her safe, make sure she was happy with that fool of a husband.

He was still sitting on the floor when when Dembe knocked on the bathroom door and entered.

“Raymond, are you alright, my friend?”

Dembe had seen Red in worse situations than this. With chin lifted, Red sniffed back unshed tears, and nodded, while Dembe held out his hand and helped him stand. “Did you deliver Elizabeth safely back to the hotel?”

Dembe nodded and frowned. “She was still and quiet the entire way, Raymond.” They arrived at his office and sat across from the other. “She is very sad, Raymond. You must tell her how you feel.”

“And how do you know how I feel?”

Dembe arched an eye. “Because I’ve never seen you like this in all the years I’ve known you. You care about her a great deal and I think she feels the same, I’m sure.”

Red clasped his hands, lay them on his desk, a deep frown lined his face. “And you have the sense of this judgement from the brief time I spent with Elizabeth, do you?”

Dembe didn’t blink. “Yes.”

Red bit the inside of his cheek. “Our arrangement is done. Besides, she’s married; she’s received the money; it’s done.”

Silence grew between them, then Red exhaled heavily, as he came to a decision.

“Sell the yacht.”

“Excuse me?” Dembe questioned.

Red nodded. “Make all the necessary arrangements. I have no use for it anymore.”

Dembe knew better than to argue with his friend when his mind was set on something. “Right away.”

“Good.”

“I need to know she is safe, Dembe.”

Dembe leaned forward, concluding exactly what his friend was about. “Raymond, the camera you ordered installed in their hotel room after you offered Elizabeth the money is still active but turned off. You can use it to check and see that she is well, and then we can de-activate it for good.” 

Red lifted his head and saw the concern in his friend’s eyes. “I hate myself for even considering it, Dembe, but I won’t be able to live with myself if I don’t see for myself, for a moment only, that all is well with her.” 

Dembe knew what that meant. “I know you would never intrude on Elizabeth’s privacy, but I respect your reason for doing it.”

Red nodded wearily, knowing in his heart that he was about to do something unforgivable, yet helpless to ignore it. “As soon as I am convinced she is safe, I will kill the power to the camera, and that, will be that.”

“I’ll turn on the cameras for the casino and for their room. In the meantime, Donald is asking for a meeting, Kate has news on the Susan Hargrave situation, and you have at least two dozen messages that need to be dealt with. I’m afraid it’s back to business for all of us, Raymond.”

Red nodded. Dembe turned to leave, but Red’s voice stopped him.

“Yes, Raymond?”

“Thank you. You are here for me always and I cherish you, my friend.”

Dembe smiled and nodded. “Life is short, Raymond. Too short to spend without someone to love.”

Red looked at his friend and squinted, his sixth sense telling him that Dembe had more to say. “What is it?”

“If you care for her, do something about it. Tell her and let her decide. If you don’t, you’ll regret it.”

Silent and stoic, Red’s eyes pierced Dembe; his silence spoke volumes.

The younger man turned and left Red to his own thoughts. He was sorry his friend was suffering. It had been a long time since Raymond had been involved with a woman. But Elizabeth Keen wasn’t just any woman.

She was the woman who’d finally filled Raymond’s heart with love.

And knowing his friend, Raymond would never pursue her now that she’d returned to her husband, to her life. Elizabeth appeared to be the sort of person who’d attempt to save her marriage, no matter how she felt about Raymond.

This was an impossible situation, and for Raymond and Elizabeth, there would be no easy solution.

 

***********************

 

Left alone, with no desire to proceed with the business of his business, Red rose and headed toward an adjoining room, where the close circuit camera feeds were set up. And that included the inactive video camera that had been hidden in Liz’s hotel room, the day they’d met.

Red was a man who needed, always, to be five steps ahead of any situation he dealt with every day of his life, be it business or personal. That was the key to his success, knowing his opponent, and acting on his instincts so to speak. Even after studying their dossiers, he’d needed to know more about the Keens. However, he’d opted against activating the camera that would give him access to their personal life. After meeting Elizabeth, there was no question that invading her personal life would be wrong, so he’d eliminated the possibility of the camera.

Until now. This moment. 

Approaching the screen that would give him access to her hotel room, he stood before the display, black now with inactivity. Three times he lifted his hand to turn on the monitor, and three times he lowered it, shoving his hand in his pants pocket, and clenching it so tight, he swore he drew blood.

Yet something nagged at him; not the money; he didn’t give a good goddamn about the money. He made more over a business luncheon. No, it was for her, for her safety. Just for a moment, he told himself. Just turn it on and make sure she’s okay. Just until she gives Tom the money, just until he couldn’t bear watching the both of them – together.

Slowly, hesitating once more, then lifting his hand and placing it on the monitor, to the button that would give him a last glimpse of Elizabeth, knowing his heart was bleeding with love for her – he pressed the button, stepped back, and waited.

************************

At the same time, Liz entered the hotel room she shared with Tom. She heard the shower running and was relieved she had a few more moments before she faced him. She allowed her mind to wander, to a silver yacht, colorful fireworks. Him. Red. Her body still ached with the aftershocks due to a night of extraordinary love making, coupled with her heart, which now, was crumbling in tiny remnants by the minute. 

She dropped her bag to the floor, and took deep cleansing breaths, keeping her tears at bay as best she could. She barely had time to think before she heard the bathroom door open. 

“Liz, you’re back!”

He was wearing only sweat pants, his arms wide open in invitation.

Rooted to the spot, Liz couldn’t move; rather, didn’t want to move, didn’t want to greet him, hug him -- touch him. She struggled to smile as he embraced her, and her wooden arms wouldn’t move; she was frozen to the spot. This was wrong. She and Tom were all kinds of wrong. She had changed. Her life was not the same.

As he moved in for a kiss, her eyes opened wide. I can’t do this, she thought, her heart hurting for another man. The kiss held zero emotion for her; it was cold, automatic, empty of all she’d experienced and shared just hours before.

Tom leaned back, exhibiting that toothy smile. How would she endure his touch now after…..

“What’s wrong, Liz?”

She sighed heavily. “Tired, just very tired, that’s all.” Her skin crawled every time he touched her. How could she live the rest of her like this?

Answer was: she couldn’t.

Tom pursed his lips and nodded. “So, where’s the money?”

And there it was: Tom at his best, or worst, so to speak. He lifted her bag from the floor, and began rummaging through it, searching for the pay off that had sent Liz into Red's arms. But it had turned into so much more. She grabbed the bag from Tom, threw it to the sofa and faced her husband. 

“Is that all you have to say to me? Seriously? 'Where’s the money'?”

He stood there, his eyes narrow as he glared at her. But she wasn’t finished with him; not by a long shot.

“Tell me, Tom: did you miss me? Concerned that I’d been forced to have sex with Reddington? Because you didn't think to call or text me the entire time I was gone!” She exclaimed, leaning into him for emphasis on her words.

“Liz, Babe, where is this all coming from?” Tom turned from her, drew a hand through his hair, and walked to the window, apparently contemplating his next words. Liz knew him like a book. He was thinking of ways to charm himself back into her good graces. She never realized it until now, but her husband was a master manipulator. Was she just seeing this now? Where the hell had her brain been these past couple of years? Who was he? Better yet, who was she? 

She was a woman who’d spent several hours with a powerful, wealthy, attractive man. A man who’d awakened her senses and make her feel beautiful, sexy…wanted. But it was all akin to a fantasy now; it was done, over. She was married to Tom, yet, she felt disconnected, separated.

Yet even as she thought the words, she knew what she shared with Red would never be ‘done’. She hadn’t been a paid escort who'd had sex with him for money, although that check in her bag would make it seem so.

“Answer me, Tom. Not a word from you since I left with Reddington. Why?”

Tom walked back and shook his head. “Forgive me, Babe, okay? I was busy planning our future: looking for houses, and cars, and other terrific ways for US to spend that money. I’m sorry, Liz, but when you see the homes I’ve made a list of, I think you’ll agree, that this was all about the money, right?”

She blinked and looked away, then looked back to face him, tilted her head back slightly to look in his eyes, searching for the love she expected, but found, instead, a love for things, material things that she had basically been paid for-- for him.

“Hey.” He caught her attention, not realizing her mind – and heart – were far away.

How could she possibly go back to her old life after…..

“Let’s not fight, okay? Hey, let me take you out to dinner and celebrate your homecoming. Then we’ll come back, and I’ll show you how much I missed you.”

He winked at her, and knowing what that meant, shivered involuntarily, not wanting to face that moment when she’d be his wife again.

She felt dirty, more like a paid escort now, with Tom, than she did when she was with Red.

She needed time to think and sleeping with Tom was not included in that equation. “Um, can we do this another time?” She asked, her voice brooking no argument. “Like I said, I’m pretty tired, going to lie down.”

Tom stepped away. “Tired? From what? Couldn’t have been that difficult to please that old man.” He rubbed his chin and pasted a fake smile on that smirking mouth of his, while Liz stood her ground.

“I accepted the man’s proposal, I did what I had to do, I gave him my body, took his money, and now I’m here, and I’m exhausted, Tom.” Every word choked from her lips, every syllable forced and fake. She grabbed her bag once more, then pulled out the legal envelope containing the check and shoved it in his face. “Here’s your damn money! The money I accepted with your blessings!” She could hold back the tears no longer.

Visibly upset now, Tom glared at the check in her trembling hand, heard the tears in her voice, saw her flushed cheeks, sensed her distressed manner.

“Babe? What is it? Did you…? You can’t tell me you’ve developed some sort of ‘interest’ in this guy?” He grabbed her by the arms, and pulled her to him, forcibly, firmly, leaving no room for escape.

She swallowed her tears and faced him, head held high, lips pursed, cleared her throat. Funny, she didn’t find him attractive at all now. The scent of his aftershave sickened her, the warmth of his body repulsed her, the lust in his eyes disgusted her.

“You’re hurting me. Let me go, Tom, now!”

“No, no. You fell for this guy, didn’t you? You were supposed to fuck him, Liz, for the money, that’s it! You couldn’t even do that right, could you?”

She’d heard enough. “Yes! Yes! I fell for him!” She screamed and pushed him away, rubbing her arms, knowing his fingers would leave an imprint. “He was good to me, gentle, sweet and patient!.” She couldn’t stop herself from railing at him.

“He made me feel things I’ve never felt with you, but you’ll never understand that. I fell in love with him and I know I shouldn’t have, but it happened, and its done. And after this, I cannot, will not, be with you.” 

Tom was dumbfounded, glued to the spot as she continued. “And you know what? I actually asked him to take back the check.” She confessed, watching Tom when he glared at her as if she possessed two heads. “But he is a man of his word, so I took it.”

Silence. Her chest heaved, adrenaline flowing like a freight train. It was over for her. But Tom would never allow her to have the last word.

“You bitch! You nearly lost the money?”

She wasn’t prepared for the punch that landed squarely to her face, and before she staggered back, falling over a floor lamp, and landing on her back, she was able to see her husband, the man she married and had promised to love until her dying day, grab the check from her clutched hand, and leave the room, slamming the door behind him.

As pain throbbed in her face, she tasted blood. Blackness surrounded her, her last thought was of the man she’d fallen in love with and now was gone. She managed to murmur his name, albeit, in vain.

“Red…..”

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd like to thank all of you for taking time out of your busy day, to read my love stories of Red and Liz; 
> 
> And once more, as always, thanks lots to my brain storming guru, cress26 ~~ cant do it without you, my friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red comes to Liz's rescue and cares for her; But who will rescue Tom from Red?

“No!”

As if in surreal slow motion, Red watched in horror as Elizabeth fell back, blood spurting from her mouth.

He called for Dembe as he ran from the room, to the stairs and took them two at a time, not bothering to wait for an elevator. He ran down the long corridor, approaching her room, then kicked in her door, with Dembe not far behind.

He then rushed to her side, his heart pounding against his rib cage, his heart pumping with white-hot rage, combined with deep soul-wrenching worry for a woman who’d moments before, professed her love for him.

She moaned as he rushed to her side, fell to the floor and knelt beside her, then gently held her head. “Elizabeth, I’m here now, sweetheart.” He nearly cried when he saw the small stream of blood trickle from her mouth and nose, and silently made a vow that Tom Keen would pay for what he’d done. “Shh, don’t talk, don’t move. I’ll take care of you.”

“Red.” She moaned, her face scrunching in pain.

“Dembe, call Nik, tell him we’re on our way to the infirmary.”

The younger man nodded, while Red gathered Liz in his arms with great care, his heart in pieces when he witnessed the swelling already forming on her cheek and eye. 

Fury like he’d never known encompassed Red’s entire being as he followed Dembe out the door, to the elevator, and to the infirmary, where his private medical team awaited their arrival.

Dr. Nik Korpal, Red’s private physician, dove into action when he saw Red rush into the large suite and into a massive triage area carrying an injured woman. Red placed her gingerly onto a bed, then stood at her side, his face a mask of concern. He held her hand and refused to let go.

“What the hell happened here, Red?”

Without taking his eyes from Liz, Red swallowed, shook his head. “Her husband struck her; she fell over a lamp, then landed on her back. Help her, Nik.”

A medical team soon surrounded Liz, instantly springing into action. No one dared disturb Red, who would not be budged.

Dembe stood back but watched as the team moved as one. Her vital signs were registered, portable x-rays taken, and after a half hour, she was settled with bandages and an IV drip administered. Moments later, the medical team filed out of the room, leaving Red, Dembe and Nik surrounding her bed, waiting for the results of Liz’s examination.

“Talk to me, Nik.” Red demanded firmly.

Dr. Korpal sighed, faced Red and forced an encouraging smile. “No broken bones, but her back is slightly bruised. The punch also injured her jaw, and her eye will be swollen for several days. She is very lucky, Red. Had the blow landed an inch over, her jaw might have fractured. How could anyone abuse this woman in this fashion?”

Red didn’t answer the question directly yet replied in his own fashion. “I’ll take care of this situation.” He turned back to the young man who’d he trusted with his life, held out his hand. “Thanks, Nic; if she can be moved, I want her transported to my apartment upstairs – now.”

Nik knew better than to argue. “I’ll get my techs to transfer her right away and I’ll be up later to check on her.” He stared at Red, and seeing the concern in his eyes, he added, “Red, she’s going to be okay. It looks worse than it is. Just let her rest.”

Red nodded his thanks, pursing his lips and returned to settled at her bedside. Lifting her hand and cradling it in his own, he brought her tiny fingers to his mouth.

“You’re safe now, love.” He whispered, after Nik and Dembe left him with her. “He’ll never hurt you again, I swear on my life, that part of your life is over.”

Within moments, she was moved from the infirmary, to his penthouse, and settled into his bedroom.

They’d cut off her clothes while being examined and was covered in only a hospital gown. Red went to his closet and grabbed one of his silk robes, then tenderly wrapped her within the soft gray material.

Nik had given her something for the pain and she was groggy, but awake. He presented her with a wide smile, and held her hand once more, bringing her tiny fingers to his mouth while he nuzzled her hand.

“Elizabeth.”

Her eye lids fought to stay open as she cringed, in an attempt to smile at him. “Where am I, Red?”

“Where no one, and nothing will ever hurt you again, do you understand, sweetheart?”

A single tear slid from her blackened eye, and the sight tore Red apart. A choked sob broke from him and he sniffed it back. “You’re with me, at my apartment in the hotel.”

Understanding completely that she’d been saved by this beautiful man, she nodded. “How did you know --?”

Red’s chest heaved as he exhaled and told her all. “Lizzie, I wanted to make sure you were safe, so I had a camera put into your room the night we met, but, be assured, it was never activated until today. It was never intended to act as a voyeuristic device. Can you forgive me?” 

She nodded and squeezed his hand. “There’s nothing to forgive. You found me. Thank goodness you did.” Was all she said.

He nodded. “Rest now. I’m here.”

“Where is he, Red?”

He wondered how long she’d wait until the subject of her husband came up. “You’re not to worry about him, promise me.” He reassured her, as her eyelids grew heavy. “I love you, Elizabeth. With all that I am, I love you.”

His confession brought a smile to her now swollen lips, but to him, she was beautiful. Just before her eyes surrendered to sleep, she squeezed his hand. “I do…love you…Red.”

She was asleep in moments, satisfied she was resting comfortably. He rose and drew a cashmere blanket over her, kissed her temple, then left the room. 

Dembe and Baz waited for him as he entered the spacious living suite. “Where’s Keen? Have you found him yet?”

Baz nodded. “He’s having a drink in the south wing lobby, closest to the bank branch.”

“He’s going to attempt to cash that check, Raymond.” Dembe added.

Anger shrouded Red as he slid his cell from his back pocket. In seconds he was connected to his personal account representative, Samar Navabi. 

“Yes, Mr. Reddington, what can I do for you?”

Red wasted no time with an answer. “Sometime in the next few moments, I would assume, a young man by the name of Thomas Keen is going to enter the bank with a five-million-dollar check, signed by me.”

“Is it a forgery, Sir?”

Red puffed out a breath. “Unfortunately, it’s not. Please stop that check from processing, Ms. Navabi. If he gives you a problem, please call security, then call me, is that understood? My men are on their way down there.”

The woman on the other line wasted no time. “Absolutely, Mr. Reddington. It’s done, Sir.”

Red disconnected, turned to his team. “I expect trouble from Tom – again. If he’s drinking, he’s going to be hostile, I’m sure. Make sure he does not disrupt or abuse Miss Novabi in any way. Then bring him to my office downstairs. I don’t want him anywhere near Elizabeth.”

After his men exited the suite, Red returned to Elizabeth, sat by her side, and watched her as she rested in his bed. She was safe and protected now, petite and bruised, yet her inner strength proved her a brave warrior. She’d stood up to her abuser, and Tom, proving a coward, did the only thing he was capable of: striking her and running away.

Uncertainty and a degree of guilt filled Red as he sat at her side, watching her sleep. If it hadn’t been for him, Tom wouldn’t have hit her. If it hadn’t been for him, she wouldn’t be bruised. My God, Tom might have killed her! And all because Red wanted her, desired to be with her for several hours.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth, but I’m weak too. I’m powerless when it comes to you.” He whispered. “I don’t have the strength to stay away, to recognize the fact that you are married to – him.”

She turned toward the sound of his voice, opened her eyes, her mouth curved into a soft smile. “It’s okay, Red. I’d decided that I could never stay married to him, right after I went with you. I guess our marriage was over long before we came here to try our hand at winning. I thought I’d lost everything, but in the end - I found you.” She squeezed his hand, pulling him to her. He stood and leaned over as she spoke low and fatigue filled her voice. “I found you.”

“Will you stay, Elizabeth? When this is all resolved, will you marry me?”

She nodded, tears filled her eyes. “I will.”

“I want to show you the world, give you everything.”

“I only want you, Red. Just you.” 

When his phone buzzed in his pocket, he didn’t have to look to know that his team had Keen secured in his office. He hated leaving her, but Tom could not be allowed to escape with what he’d done to Elizabeth. “I have to take care of something, love. But I’ll be back very soon.”

He was pleasantly surprised when she mustered the strength to pull him by the shirt front, until his lips met her own. They sealed their commitment with a sweet, loving kiss. “Hurry back.” She crooned.

And now it was up to Red, to seal Tom’s fate.

***********************************

When Red entered his office, Dembe and Baz hung back, but did not leave the room. He sat opposite Tom close enough so his words hit home. Tom’s expression was one of feigned indignation. He was disheveled and reeked of alcohol. His right fist was red and bruised, and at that moment, adrenaline raced through Red, his only thought, to pummel this man until he knew real pain, until he screamed for mercy. 

But he wouldn’t touch him, because at one time, Elizabeth loved this man. There were other ways to ‘take care’ of people like him.

Seeing Red settled, Tom rose to go. “Your men strong armed me. I don’t have to stay here and –"

“Sit down, Tom.” Red’s deadly voice brooked no argument. Tom obeyed, sat down and closed his hand around the arm of the chair until his knuckles turned white.

“Where’s Liz?”

Red faced him on a matching arm chair, crossed one leg over the other, and placed his palms on the arms, one brow raised. “She is not your concern anymore.”

“Look, old man, she’s my wife! Hey, I know you just wanted to get your rocks off, and wanted to pay for the privilege, but the truth is, once I apologize to her, she’ll come home with me. I really am sorry I hit her, but that was no reason to stop the check. I thought we had a deal.”

Red struggled for control. “My ‘deal’ did not include spousal abuse and if you’ll forgive an annoying cliché, deals were meant to be broken. In other words, my proposal was based solely on Elizabeth’s consensual agreement. Truth is, I would have paid anything to be with her, get to know her. You see, Tom, she is a lady in the truest sense of the word. And she deserved to be treated as such; not punched in the face like a back-alley whore.”

Tom’s smirk fell away as if wiped clean with a cloth. As Red leaned forward, his hands clasped together, Tom felt trapped as if captured in a cage. Quivering fear formed inside his chest, and he sat back in his chair, wanting only to be as far from Reddington as physically possible.

“Ah, it seems you’ve finally lost the ability to flap that golden tongue of yours, Tom, so just sit there, and listen. What I’m about to say, I’m only going to say once.

“You are never to see her again. If you attempt to speak to her, I’ll cut out your tongue; if you refuse to sign divorce papers, I’ll break your fingers; and if you do not leave the state by sundown, I’ll make sure your life is a living hell. Have I made myself clear, Tom?”

Deflated as a damaged balloon, Tom managed a quivering nod, swallowed hard, and remained frozen to the chair.

Red nodded, pulled his cell from his pocket, and signaled Dembe, who entered the room in seconds.

“See that Mr. Keen is escorted from the hotel, please.”

As Tom rose, Dembe grabbed his arm and together, they left the room. Red stood and remained still for long moments, before exhaling a long cleansing breath.

He needed to get back to Elizabeth.

**************************************

Two hours later, Tom found himself sitting in a bar in Manhattan, working on his fifth shot of scotch. 

How dare that bastard Reddington take the money! That check belonged to him and Liz; She would have forgiven him, he was sure, but that old man had used his wealth to take control of her. I’m going to go back and kick that guy’s ass, he thought, leaving some bills on the bar, and stumbling out onto the sidewalk, into the warm July sun.

Disoriented, and twelve sheets to the wind, Tom staggered along Broadway, attempting to recall where he’d parked his car. 

Amidst the busy throngs of people making their way up and down the sidewalks, crossing the streets, and with traffic a predictable nightmare at this time of day in the busiest city in the world, Tom, his judgement questionable, his anger toward Red and Liz distracting him, made the mistake of stepping off the curb against the light.

He never saw the city bus that struck him head on.

**********************************


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Red finally have the life they deserve ~ in business, pleasure and marriage ~ And soon, a family.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Sitting at opposite ends of the long conference room table, Red and Liz stared at each other, listening to half a dozen of Red’s accountants drone on about the business of doing business.

In the months following her injuries and Tom’s death, Red had once again, approached Liz with another proposal: He’d offered her a position in Reddington Incorporated, as chief financial officer of his New York hotel, Reddington Plaza.

After she’d recovered from Tom’s beating, she’d moved to New York with Red, and became engaged, with the wedding planned for New Year’s Eve, in Paris.

As they listened to the weekly reports on the state of his hotel, which was beyond favorable under Liz’s business acumen, she momentarily averted her eyes to her ring finger, and the sizable pear-shaped diamond that rested there: a beautiful symbol of the commitment they’d made to each other. 

She lifted her head and there he was, the man she loved more than her own life. He was so handsome, his features so familiar to her now. Beyond handsome, with beautiful grey/green eyes, strong chin and charming smile, he exuded power, wealth and intelligence. Clean shaven, hair worn close to the scalp, he could have been a model for GQ magazine. Today he wore a custom-made pearl grey suit, with matching waist coat, crisp white shirt, and her favorite tie, a deep gray and burgundy paisley creation. From the moment he carried her injured body from the that hotel room, he’d been her hero, her best friend, her lover. And soon, her husband. 

“Are we done here?” For the tenth time during the meeting, Red glanced at his watch, his impatience growing thin. The jet was waiting to take he and Elizabeth to Paris, where they would be married under the Eiffel Tower on New Year’s Eve.

Kate Kaplan, nodded at Red, then turned to Elizabeth. “The numbers are good. It appears Susan Hargrave is going to take the deal offered by the D.A. She’s going to be spending the rest of her life in prison.”

“Thank you, Kate.” Red rose from his chair, thanked the rest of his accounting team, and walked toward Liz. 

After the last person departed, he closed the door behind them. He wasted no time capturing her in the circle of his arms. “I want you, Lizzie.”

She slid her hand down to his stiff length. “Mmm, no kidding.” 

“I never kid when it comes to you, sweetheart. Our bags are in the car. The jet is waiting for us.” He murmured in her ear, resisting the urge to take her right here on the conference room table. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” She whispered, rubbing her finger along his bottom lip, then playfully nipping the soft flesh, causing him to groan, then press his forehead to her own.

“As much as I can’t wait to board the plane and making love to you all the way to Paris, I enjoy working together. Besides, you must know by now that those business suits of yours drive me wild.”

“Well maybe I should wear one for our wedding.” She joked, while he nuzzled her neck.

They shared a laugh, and Red took her hand, kissed it. “Enough torture. Paris awaits.”

“Red?”

He met her eyes. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

His smile reached his eyes, joy filled his heart; he only wanted to make her happy, to show her the world. She was his life, his love. “I love you back.”

******************************

“I can’t believe this. We’re married! On New Year’s Eve! Right here in the City of Lights!”

He chuckled softly. “Yes, and I have the papers to prove it, Mrs. Reddington.” He pointed out as he clinked his glass to hers and savored their wedding toast.

Red watched, sharing laughter and joy with his bride, as they sipped champagne in a tiny café close to Paris’ most notable landmark. Red had rented the entire eatery for the evening, with just a few friends in attendance. He was unable to take his eyes from her absolute natural beauty. 

Elizabeth was simply radiant in a column of ivory lace and pearls, covered by a full-length silk coat to keep out the winter chill. Her deep brown locks was swept up off her neck, with crystals threaded through the dark strands. She held a small bouquet of crimson and snow white roses, and had exchanged platinum bands, with Liz’s ring forming an eternal band of encrusted diamonds that circled her finger.

They drank champagne, laughed together, then shared whispered words of love and devotion, while the small band Red had hired played romantic ballads. With a minute to go before midnight, Red took her in his arms as they took the dance floor.

“Do you know how happy you’ve made me, Lizzie?” He held her as they swayed to the music. “Whatever you want, wherever you want it, I’ll give it to you. I’m yours, forever.”

“It’s like I’m living in a dream,” she replied, as the band leader stopped the music and began the countdown to a new year, a new life, a new marriage. “Thank you for making all of mine come true.”

“Happy New Year, sweetheart.”

Confetti fell from the ceiling at Midnight, but all Red needed was to return to the hotel to spend his wedding night with his new bride. 

*****************************

An hour later, Red and Liz stood inside their immense, luxury bridal suite as husband and wife. 

Outside their terrace window, the new year began as a gentle snow drifted effortlessly toward earth, while, inside the dimly lit room, they stood and faced each other, still dressed in their wedding garb.  
Elizabeth caressed his cheek, his warmth instilling a sensation of peace and serenity within her heart. “What are you thinking, darling?”

Red inhaled deeply, his gae skimming the loveliness that was his bride.

“You are beautiful, Mrs. Reddington.” His whisper only loud enough for her to hear. He touched her shoulders, urging her to turn around. “If you’ll allow me?”

Her wan smile and slight nod drove him on. Liz turned at his request, anticipating the warmth of his fingers upon her flesh. She shivered at his touch, aroused and excited as his hands on her stoked the embers of her desire.

Red felt her reaction when he deftly placed his fingers in the first button loop at her neck. He undid the fastening, one loop at a time, slowly, deliberately, working his way down to the last one, which rested at the base of her spine. The material fell open to his gaze, exposing her naked back to his hungry eyes.

He pressed his body to her warm flesh, and separated the lace, until it slid from her shoulders. He gently pulled until the dress fell from her body, as if in slow motion, then, without a sound, fell to the carpet below them.

Red swallowed and inhaled as she turned, dressed only in a bit of pure Parisian lace covering her breasts and below. He helped her step out of the hand-made creation, then waited as she slipped from her ankle-strapped heels.

She took a step back from him, leaving him bereft, yet anticipating her next move.

He’d memorized every inch of her, so he started with the long column of her neck, then, down to her breasts, nipples hard and erect. How he ached to taste and suckle those full globes, craved her cries of pleasure and arousal. 

He continued to focus as she released her hair from her up-do and allowed it to cascade to her creamy shoulders. His eyes traveled lower, to the place where she held all her feminine secrets and felt his erection hardened painfully.

She slid her gaze to his thick length, then locked onto his gaze as she removed her demi-bra, and barely-there panties, leaving her bare to his fiery gaze.

“You next, Mr. Reddington, my husband.” Then she whispered, “Hurry Red.”

Red wasted no time in undoing his tie, while he toed off his shoes, slipped out of his jacket and waist coat. Liz felt moisture gather between her thighs, silently urging him to undress. She’d never wanted anything in her life as deeply as she wanted this man. She’d never loved as intensely and all encompassing as she loved this man.

What had begun as a surprising attraction and unexpected seduction had soon turned into something neither of them could explain. All that mattered now was the fact that they were together.

Before she realized, he’d lifted her within the haven of his arms, and he turned toward the bed, positioned one knee on the mattress while he placed her down, following her and pinning her with his weight.

They didn’t speak. They had no need to do so.

She could feel his racing heartbeat as he settled over her. Racing and strong, she placed both hands on his face, and pulled him down to her.

“Kiss me.” Her murmur broke the silence.

“You’re mine.” He teased her lips. “My wife.”

He swallowed her smile with his mouth, crushing her lips with his own as he fought to ease the ache between his legs. She opened her mouth, her tongue emerging to merge with his. Their kisses grew frenzied, hot, uncontrollable, their breaths coming hard and heavy, hearts racing, pulses beating with the expectation of the pleasure to come.

He released her mouth and trailed his lips down her throat, kissing the throbbing pulse there. Her tiny moans of arousal made him hard as brick as he captured a breast and feasted on it, taking a nipple between his teeth, as she cried out his name.

Red needed to slow down; he’d always been a man who prided himself on control of any situation in his life. But he’d never had a wife who drove him wild with bone melting desire. He only wanted to worship every inch of her incredible body. However, the idea of slowing down now, at this moment in time, was becoming impossible by the second.

He lowered his body to her sex, her musky scent drawing him to the part of her that was drenched with desire for him. He spread her outer lips with his thumbs as she lifted herself from the mattress and begged him to end her torture. He pierced her hot channel with his tongue, while his cock filled with adrenaline. He licked and suckled, then dared to look up at her.

Her hair was a silken blanket, spread out onto the white sheets, her legs spread like the wings of a dove, her eyes closed tight, and her moans of delight nearly brought him to climax then and there.

“Red, please…..please, I need you inside me…..I need to feel you….”

Her voice, low and throaty, begging him to take her, was all he needed to hear.

He rose above her once more. “Open your eyes, Elizabeth.” He demanded, his voice hoarse with emotion. “Open wide for me, sweetheart. See how much I love you.”

She wrapped her arms around him as he pushed her thighs open with his knee. Then he eased into her, stretching her, filling him with all that he was. She throbbed all around him, sucking him, squeezing him, until he lifted his hips, pulling out, then pushing back inside her blazing heat.

Together, they moved in synch as Red dove deeper inside her, searching, and finding the tip of her soul. He swore he was dying in her arms, as her cries, her womanly scent, and her body summoned him to his demise.

He attempted to slow down as his body began to shatter inside her. Not yet, not yet, he told himself. But when their eyes met, those sapphire orbs told him all he needed to know. That control would never be possible when it came to her. 

She was turning him inside out as his back arched, her body gripping him as he drove into her, again and again. His orgasm rose within him like a raging tide, and he knew that when he came, he would shatter into pieces that he’d never be able to put together again.

She was Elizabeth. She was Heaven and Hell and everything in between.

And she was his.  
*****************************

 

EPILOGUE

“It doesn’t seem like a year since we stood at this railing, watching the fireworks, does it?”

Red stood behind Liz, his arms encircling her as the sun set in the western sky. It was a warm July night as they waited for the holiday fireworks to explode in the distance. “I remember every moment of that weekend, sweetheart.” He nuzzled her neck, tickling her ear and relishing her scent of shampoo and Chanel.

“Has your stomach settled, sweetheart? Do you want to lie down? We can watch the fireworks from our cabin.”

She grabbed the arms that rested over the slight mound of her tummy and leaned her head back to rest on the warmth of his strong chest. “I’m pregnant, Red, not sick. It was just a little nausea. You don’t have to worry about me, darling, but I love when you do.” She proclaimed as he nuzzled the sensitive place behind her ear. “I love this boat, but to tell the truth, I’m glad we didn’t set sail.”

“Any time, you like, we can disembark and go home, Lizzie. Just say the word.”

That was her husband, always putting her first, always caring for her needs ahead of his own. And now, with the baby coming, he was delightfully possessive and extra attentive. She loved the way he loved her, and their unborn child. 

As darkness surrounded them, the first light show exploded in the sky. Blues and reds and purple lights popped and snapped into fragments of color as they looked up, enjoying the holiday blasts.

“See, aren’t you glad you didn’t sell it?” She teased him, referring to the yacht, her voice light and tinged with a bit of fatigue. “I can’t believe you were actually considering it.”

Red thought back on that day a year ago, when she’d left him, seemingly forever, and didn’t hesitate to answer her. “Without you, I didn’t want it, it wasn’t needed. All it did was remind me of your absence, that you’d gone, and I’d never see you again.”

She turned to face him, silhouetted by the illumination that created a back drop for their romantic evening. Caressing his face, she reassured him that what was in the past, should stay there. “Listen to me, Red: that was then; it’s over and done with. What is happening now is all that matters. Nothing is more important than our lives together.” She kissed him softly. “We’re having a baby girl; do you believe that?”

Red nodded, giving her that smile that she adored. “And to think it all started with my indecent proposal.”

“A proposal, certainly, but there was nothing indecent about it.” Her tiny chuckle filled his heart with all of her.

With Red spooning her from behind, his palms softly massaged her slightly swollen tummy. “You’ve changed my life. Lizzie. The day I met you, I knew you were special.” His eyes closed with the emotional confession. “I never imagined that I could find love at this stage of my life. And now, we’re having a baby.” He shook his head and managed a smile of delight. “Every moment spent with you is more than I ever could have imagined.”

She relished the warmth of his arms around her and settled perfectly inside the circle of his arms. Her world was right here, right now. They’d found each other, and soon, they would be three. “Yes – yes, I know. We are lucky, Red. I love you.”

He whispered in her ear, while the slight fluttering of their child moved under their joined hands. “Love you back.”

All was well in Red’s world. And his entire world was right here, in his arms. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a heavy heart, I reluctantly bid a fond farewell to Red and Liz, but as always, gave them the happy ever after they deserve.
> 
> Again, I want to thank all of you for reading, I love you all ~~ Our fandom certainly has their conflicts and theories, but having these two together, in love and spending the rest of their lives together is what I always want for them.
> 
> Thank you to my brainstorming partner/friend cress26; this story belongs to you too; you are always there whenever I go blank and need your sage advice and/or suggestions ~~ You are the best!!! Can't wait to work on future stories with you, and you know, there will be many.
> 
> I do not own The Blacklist or any of its characters.
> 
> Look for the next Lizzington fic later this summer when cress26 and I will be writing a fluffy, fairy tale, titled ~ROYAL WEDDING ~


End file.
